Ice in the Celestial World
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: Five months after the GMGs, Gray and Lucy form a team together and start with a mission that will change their lives. When Ice starts covering the spirit world, they will have to go there together and solve the problem. It will not be easy as the answer lays in their hearts. Then a banished spirit - Keres - is out for revenge. GraLu! I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is ;) So, I was thinking of two updates a week at least, so I hope that suits you. I'm some chapters ahead and can barely wait to share them! Also it might come off as a little depressing in the start, and I'm sorry for that, but it will get better! Promise! Also I must apologize if some characters come off as a bit ooc, especially Gray (if you feel that way), but it was a challenge to write from his observations and as you will see soon, his POV. To put myself in his shoes, so to speak. But this is fanfiction (everything is possible, hehe) so let's move on to the first chap :D Oh! And I do not own Fairy Tail! **_

_**R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was after the GMG things started to happen with Team Natsu. Due to requests that involved only certain mages, the team was barely on missions together anymore. Erza started up with S-class missions again, sometimes with Wendy tagging along and other times together with Mira, when requested. Natsu often ran off with Happy. Sometimes he and Gray were requested as a team, which never ended that well for the town that hired them.

Lucy then understood – quite early on – that she had to start practicing solo, which she did. Not the easiest task when you were used to having a noisy team with you that destroyed half the town, but it gave her an opportunity to train. After her two battles in the GMG, she still felt like a weak mage. Well, she was good enough, yet she was not. Her self-esteem in that department had not exactly risen. She knew she was smart; however, she could not only use her brains on a mission, especially when it came to that she _had_ to fight.

Then the after effects of the GMG started to cool down and requests came as normal, just it was no longer limited to a requested person at all times. Lucy tried to get Team Natsu to go on missions again, but Erza kept being busy and suddenly Natsu started to act strange. He started to avoid her and it hurt. He was her best friend and she was not sure what to do without him. She was so used to having him around and bothering her, no matter how annoying it could get. So she kept going on solo missions.

Weeks passed and there was no telling what was going on. Even Gray had started to take some few missions with Juvia. Much to Mira's delight and much to Lucy's annoyance. Was she not good enough? Could they not take a mission together for old times' sake? She came to a decision. She approached Master and said that she would officially off of Team Natsu. It was simply not for her anymore and she had no other option.

Returning to her apartment now felt empty. Like returning to sorrow. It was as if a dark shadow cast over it and she could drown in that darkness when alone. It was no longer lively. No longer noisy. No longer filled with such happiness.

Yet there might be something positive out of it, or so she thought. She had grown closer to her spirits in a very short amount of time considering she summoned them much more often, and Loke you did not even have to ask. He, Virgo and Capricorn were the ones popping out at the most bizarre times. However, they also came when she needed them, without asking. She could talk to them. She had friends. She even had friends in the guild, that much was obvious. So was it wrong to miss the time when she was with Team Natsu? With the best of friends she could get, or so she thought.

Five months it took. Five months for her to quit the team. Was it wrong to feel free? She no longer had to feel guilty over taking solo missions. But then again, why in the world did she feel guilty? She never had a certain answer. Just her feelings.

"Who would have thought it would take so long?" Lucy whispered to Plue in the darkness of her apartment.

Silently she made her way to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Finding what was needed for her dinner – a one-portion dinner now without the team – she got to work while Plue was watching her silently. Shivering like usual.

Her eyes fell on him after a moment and feeling guilty that she was such lousy company she found a lollipop and gave it to her friend.

"I can't believe I am depressed." She chuckled silently. "Me of all people." She shook her head. "I guess it was bound to happen. I can't always stay strong, can I?" She looked at Plue again. Her face was grim and he was staring at her. "I am sorry. I'm not the best these days, am I?"

"Pun-puun."

"Ah, trying to cheer me up," Lucy muttered with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Puun."

Then he disappeared. A golden light cleared the room for just a moment and then another spirit had made appearance.

"Virgo," Lucy said surprised.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, of course not. What are you doing here?"

"Your dinner is about to get burnt," Virgo answered with her monotone voice.

"Oh, no!" Lucy panicked and moved the food off the stove. "Thanks," Lucy breathed.

"Princess…" Virgo trailed off as she noticed the faraway look on Lucy's face. "Moment, Princess," she then said and disappeared.

Virgo appeared at the guild, meeting many surprised faces. Most of all Mira's worried one.

"Virgo, is something wrong? Did something happen to Lucy?" Mira asked, a bit of panic coming through.

"Not at all. I am looking for…" She kept looking around when she saw him. She made a hole in the floor and made her way under the ground towards him. Then she made another hole by him and grabbed him by his arm. Hurriedly she went through the Celestial world and then appeared again inside Lucy's apartment.

"Virgo, is that you?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"Princess, I have brought you a friend," Virgo said and met dark blue eyes with a stern gaze.

He looked surprised and a little bit suspicious, but nothing said that he would leave again. Feeling satisfied, Virgo took her leave as Lucy opened her bathroom door.

Feeling the air change as she opened the door she stopped mid-swing. Who did Virgo bring to her apartment? No one came. No one would. So why had the person yet to leave? The air was cooler than usual and her eyes narrowed as she stepped out.

The door closed behind her and she saw nothing within the darkness. A light came on and Lucy could only stare in disbelief.

"Gray?"

* * *

Gray was not sure what to do anymore, especially with the news that Lucy had just quit Team Natsu, and Natsu himself seemed relieved that she did. Erza was not exposing any emotion on her face. Happy was looking confused to the situation all in all.

"If Lucy is out, so am I," Gray muttered and turned to leave.

A firm hand landed on his shoulder and a tight grip held him back.

"You will not leave the team Gray," Erza said low and calm. However, her voice was firm and was hinting to that it was no avoiding it.

Gray's feelings started to boil and he felt himself getting angry. He would never had stayed on the team in the first place if it was not for Lucy and now she was gone. _She_ did not want to be on the team anymore. With them. With him. So why _would_ he stay?

"Trust me, I will. You cannot stop me, Erza," Gray muttered darkly. He got out of Erza's grip and made his way to Makarov's office.

He did not even bother to knock. Just made his way inside and told Makarov he was officially leaving Team Natsu as well. That no one could stop him. And to be honest, Makarov had not much to say in response. So he turned on his heels and made his way down to the guild hall again. Shaking his head when noticing Natsu and Happy going out the guild doors yet again. Those two would never change.

However, it did not take long before he was in another place entirely. Facing the maid. Virgo, one of Lucy's spirits. She was staring at him while talking to Lucy on the other side of a door. What had happened to her voice?

How had he not noticed before now? The smile that was usually in her voice when she talked was gone.

Her apartment was covered in darkness and only for a moment as the bathroom door opened, he could see light. Then it got dark again.

He found the closest switch and turned on the light and the sight in front of him shook him.

Lucy looked like a living zombie. Literally. She was pale. Her eyes were dull. She had more muscles on her body, but she was too skinny now. Her lips parted while a tiny spark lit her eyes.

"Gray?" she whispered. As if she could not believe that he was standing right in front of her.

Confused he nodded with a small smile.

Arms surrounded him and a strong hug were given, while her face was hidden in his chest. He could feel her tears.

"I thought it was time for a visit," he said a bit nervously as he let his arms rest on her back.

She barely pulled away, smiled the brightest smile in a long time, and nodded. She really could barely believe it. Gray was there! Right in front of her.

"I left Team Natsu as well," he then added.

"Why?" she asked and frowned.

He felt like he got the greatest of ideas and pulled her onto the couch. He kept a relaxed smile seeing as it obviously made her feel better and he did not want to see her sad. No, no longer sadness.

"I thought that it was time we started to work together," he said and grinned. "Besides, I am much better than flame-brain," he added and winked. Causing her to giggle in response. "But I am serious. The two of us should form a team."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and looked down into her lap. Guilt filling her. She did not want to be useless again.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? You are one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, Lucy," Gray said sincere.

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out and her eyes narrowed right after. "That's not true."

It was Gray's turn to frown. So this was still a problem, huh? "Of course it is. Who else in the guild can summon a door to another world entirely? Or several at a time? You might not see it yourself, Lucy. But your magic energy is on line with mine-"

"That's not possible."

"Then ask Gramps if you don't believe me. Come on Lucy. Let's form a team together." He was sure he looked determined as he met her eyes. He had to be able to convince her somehow.

"What about Juvia?" Lucy wondered and she could swear the temperature dropped even more.

"What about her?" Gray asked, his tone changed.

"I thought you mainly were going on missions with her now."

"Are you jealous of Juvia?" Gray wondered incredulously.

"What? No! Just, I thought…"

"The missions were requested by Master seeing how they were fit, but I would never go willingly on a mission with her. Why can't people get that?" he complained.

"Because she is fairly obsessed with you," Lucy pointed out.

"Keyword, obsessed," he answered.

Then neither could hold it anymore, both started to laugh of the whole silliness of the situation and both were stuck with wide grins in each other's company.

"So what really happened?" Gray then – after a moment of silence – dared to ask.

"Natsu started to avoid me," Lucy muttered and her arms hugged around herself and her smile faltered.

"You were…?" The question hung in the air.

"What? No!" Lucy yelled. "Nothing like _that_! With _him_? Are you crazy? No…never…but we were _best friends_. How can that change so fast? Erza started to do S-class again, you went solo and then I went solo as well. However, I never knew it would make me depressed!" her voice was nearly hysterical and he hurriedly brought her close. Holding her. "None of you. I only had my spirits on missions. Then the guild started to turn back to normal and… and… I thought we could start going on team missions again, but with Natsu I knew it was no longer possible, so I quit." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "However, I miss all of you every day. No matter how much you went on my nerves." A sad laugh. "I thought I was doomed. But here you are."

The smile was back in her voice. Gray felt relieved. Now he knew that his mission was to keep her happy and smiling. She would not have to fall again. He would help her with her confidence. So a new team would be a great start. Only the two of them. He could only kick himself for somehow forgetting about her in the chaos after the GMG.

"I am here for you Lucy, always. I just wish you had spoken to me sooner. I can't have the guild's sunshine whither, can I?" He had pulled apart and was holding her shoulders, making her look up at him. He smiled. Only for her.

"The guild's sunshine?" she asked curiously, as she wiped her eyes.

"Everyone calls you sunshine, Lucy. You bring happiness into the guild with your smile every day. But if we all look, we can see right now that it is not reaching your eyes. That must change." He was back to his relaxed self and he leant back on the couch, making himself at home. "You don't by any chance have anything to eat?"

Lucy snorted but her smile got brighter. "Let me make you something, ok?"

"Tea sounds fine too you know!" he yelled after her.

Lucy laughed and she felt great. It was getting better already and she could not wait to spend more time with Gray. It was going in the right direction again.

* * *

From the Celestial World the spirits watched their friend truly smile and laugh again. It was refreshing to see the change within her and they were all excited for her. Even Aquarius smiled at the image in front of her.

They had all seen how Lucy had suffered and how she slowly had fallen into depression. She did not see it herself at first. She truly tried to make every day worth it, but sometimes she would freeze and get a faraway look on her face. Stare at nothing. And she could go on like that for hours before either Loke or Capricorn snapped her out of it.

She tried to stay happy for their sake. Then slowly she understood what was going on, but yet she could not pull herself out. Maybe this new partnership with Gray the Ice-Maker mage would drag her out. It was already working.

Loke stood by the Celestial King as they took notice of Lucy's smile as she cooked for herself and Gray. Both spirits smiled.

And it was not only them, because the rest of Lucy's spirits could feel her true happiness again. It excited them all.

They could hardly wait for the next adventure.

* * *

 _ **This was the first chap. What do you think? **_

_**Oh, forgot to add, there will not be any character deaths (directly anyway), 'cause then I would have made it a tragedy, which it is not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to post two chapters at once, since it's the start. I forgot to mention that every chapter will be about 2000+ words. Now, on with the reading ;)**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Lucy's POV_

Gray and I had fallen asleep beside each other last night. After a full meal, I guess we were just too lazy to move and sleep overtook. The land of dreams stayed away as my body was close to Gray's, but when I turned away the nightmares came and shook me awake. Then arms had surrounded me and it was a nice change, which made me relax, so I fell asleep once again. Tiredly I opened my eyes fully rested the next morning. I stretched my arms above my head and just for a moment I forgot. Then as I looked to the side and met with Gray's sleeping face, reflexes took over and I pushed away followed by a Lucy Kick.

Gray's body flew through the room and crashed into the wall, horrified I rushed over to him as I noticed what I had done.

"Oh my gosh! Gray? Are you ok?" I rushed out.

A quiet groan came from him as he pulled himself up and rubbed his neck. "Hell, Lucy. Your kick has gotten even stronger," he complained.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked. I felt my cheeks heat up so I turned and hurried towards the bathroom. However, I was not fast enough. Ice covered from side to side on the door and I could not open it, even with force.

"So that's what I get to keep your nightmares away?" His tone sounded slightly annoyed yet he was amused. I did not turn, just stood there frozen. What could I respond with? "Tch. It doesn't matter," he muttered. I barely heard him as it was just above a whisper. The doors unfroze and I knew I could escape the situation. But why would I turn my back on him now? Why run away from the situation?

"I'm sorry, Gray. I was not thinking," I said quietly and turned. My face felt cool again and I met his eyes. His eyes were intense as they stared at me and I shifted nervously. "Besides I can't help it," I defended myself.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when Natsu snuck into my bed and I noticed I would usually kick him out," I said, stating the obvious. "And after being so many months alone…" I felt the shadows grow closer and I hugged myself.

Gray grimaced and crossed his arms. "Gee, Luce. I'm sorry too."

"No, no! You have nothing to apologize for!"

There was a short pause as he studied me. "I do. I feel horrible. We left you alone for five months! Friends don't do that!" His voice had risen and I turned my head to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes again.

"It's ok now, Gray," I whispered.

"It's not. And I will make sure that you won't feel like this ever again." His tone was determined and I smiled a small smile. So he would do that for me, huh? "Exactly, that's what I want to see. Smile."

I felt my lips widen in response. I could not hold it back.

"So you like my smile, eh?" I teased.

It was his turn to feel uneasy and he shifted his weight while looking away from me. However, he quickly covered it up by making his way to the kitchen, relaxed, like nothing bothered him. Although, he did not think I would notice the slight pink on his cheeks and I turned to enter the bathroom, a tiny giggle escaping me as I closed the door behind me. "Oh, Gray," I whispered with a wide smile.

Then with a bounce in my step, I got ready for the day.

A little bit later after breakfast, we entered the guild together. I took notice of the usual seats taken, and those that were empty for now. Levy was missing and so was Jet and Droy. Gajeel and Lily sat by the table my blue-haired friend would usually sit at. He briefly looked up and when meeting my eyes he simply raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes in response and turned my attention elsewhere. Mira was already staring at both Gray and I. Hearts in her eyes when seeing how close he was to me.

"Don't get any ideas Mira," Gray said as we approached.

"Oh blonde blue-eyed babies. How wonderful!" she squealed.

"No way!" both Gray and I yelled.

Not too soon I was drenched in water. " _Great_ ," I muttered, looking at my soaked clothes.

"Love-rival!" came from across the guildhall.

My eyes widened and I hurriedly grabbed a key. However, it was Plue that came through the gate and I slapped myself. Hurriedly I made him return and a golden light appeared from beside me.

"Your prince is here!" Loke exclaimed. I groaned as he shielded me.

"Water Lock!" Juvia yelled and trapped both Loke and I inside her water bubble.

Loke started glowing, using his Regulus powers, but it was not necessary. For a moment the bubble around us froze and then it shattered. Making both he and I fall to the floor. However, he was fast to recover.

"Regulus impact!" he yelled and charged. However, Juvia was fast, and instead of hitting her, he hit Gajeel who in turn was very willing to fight.

"Oh no," I muttered as I jumped over the counter to hide while Mira stood smiling. "Creepy," I whispered.

A dark aura surrounded her, as she got ready to change into one of her demon forms. No one would be the wiser.

What I did not see coming was the next move. The guildhall started to fill with water, and that fast. My eyes widened as I floated up behind the counter and saw Aquarius. When did she start to come on her own? She was staring at me with an annoyed expression and I felt very nervous.

"Try to stay out of fight until you have eaten breakfast, bothersome child," she scolded. She gave me one more look and then she disappeared again back to the spirit world. The guildhall started to loose water and soon everyone was laying on the floor. Soaked.

"Damn, Aquarius," I heard Loke say before he decided to leave as well, but not before sending a wink my way. I felt blood boil in my veins and personally I wanted to strangle him.

"When did Aquarius come out on her own?" Gray wondered as he sat down beside me on a barstool.

"Just now."

"Without water to summon in?"

"We've been practicing to summon her without water. Er, I mean I have been practicing. It takes more magic energy to do so, but it's usually worth it," I answered. "And I can still keep another zodiac out," I added. Leaving out that it had to be Scorpio.

He whistled. "That's some serious power, Lucy."

I felt my expression fall into one of sadness. "It's not. I mean, I use a whip. My spirits still do most of the work. I yet have to get stronger."

"Lucy!" Mira's tone brought me out of my little self-pity party. "You are strong. Stop looking down on yourself. And if you feel that the whip is not enough, you could always start to use another weapon as well. Now, what can I get you?"

Her sudden change of moods brought me back and I smiled as I ordered my usual strawberry milkshake, but added breakfast as well. Her smile was so bright that I wondered if I had made her day with just ordering food.

"I think you just made Mira the happiest woman alive," Gray said and chuckled.

"That's what I think too," I agreed. A wide smile gracing my lips. _Did he read my mind or something?_

"Love-rival," I heard Juvia mutter. She was sulking a little further away.

"Juvia, I'm not your love-rival," I complained. "I'm not even interested in Gray that way," I added and rolled my eyes.

She gave me a suspicious look and scooted closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Way to make me feel special," he teased.

"Sorry." My tone was apologetic but I was still smiling.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he responded and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I complained.

He shrugged and got off the barstool, just to make his way to the request board.

Mira leaned over the counter and looked at me with wide eyes. "So you don't even find him a _little_ attractive?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mira!" I scolded. "Don't start like that time with Natsu," I hissed.

She pouted. "But it was so likely. And you must agree that Gray got the package." She winked and I gaped in response.

"I'm leaving," I growled and hurried over to the request board. "Found anything?" I asked as I skimmed over the titles for the requests.

"Maybe," he muttered as he took down a piece of paper.

 _Help!_ it said. I rolled my eyes. I kept reading. _The Luamis are bothering our farmers. Ruining crops all over the town. We have nothing to trade anymore because of them. Please help. Reward: 160,000 jewels and a silver key._ I stopped reading since my mind was elsewhere.

"A silver key!" I exclaimed and grabbed the request. "Please let's take this!" I begged, making my eyes as wide as possible.

"Lucy, you know what Luamis are, right?"

"Riiight," I said slowly.

"They are not easy to capture. According to the request it's about 40 of them."

"What! Forty? How are we going to manage that? Plus they have magic power as well…" I felt the tears press on. No silver key then.

"Well, your Fleuve D'étoiles will be a great help-"

"And Virgo can dig a hole deep enough to hold them," I finished excitedly. _Or several,_ I added as an afterthought.

"I'll just freeze the rest," he muttered and made his way towards the demon. "We'll take this mission, Mira."

"We?" Mira asked.

"Lucy and I," he responded.

"Oh! Lucy _and_ you, hm? Of course of course. Here you go! Now be careful out there!" she said with a smirk.

"Mira," I growled.

"Oh, you _do_ know where this town is, right?"

Gray and I stared at each other for a moment.

"It didn't say on the request," I said.

"It will be a long trip with the train," she started. _Good thing Natsu is not with us then,_ I thought while she looked for some papers. "Aha! It's on the border close to the Kingdom of Seven. Here is the map! It's a very small town called Tia, that you see right _here_." She pointed on the map and I felt sweat cover my forehead. Oh great. That's going to take a while. "And you should stop mid-way in the town Filo. I got a friend there. Just give her this letter and she will let you right in so you can sleep and get going again the next morning."

"Wow, thanks Mira. But we wouldn't impose on your friend," I said slowly.

"Nonsense!" she said happily, but I could see it in her eyes that if we dared to refuse…

"Great, let's go," Gray said slowly, dragging me along.

Out of the guild I felt like I could breathe again. A heavy sigh escaped me as I had managed to escape from Mira. Gray gave me a look and I shrugged. Smiling.

"We need to pack for a week, just in case," he said and started to walk away from me. "I'll meet you in the train station in about an hour?"

"Sure, sounds fine," I answered.

He nodded and took off. And for a little while I stood looking after him. It was just something about him that made me want to…

"No no no no no no, nooooo!" I let my right palm connect with my forehead. "That devil! She got into my head!" I screeched as I started to hurry towards my apartment. _I do not think this of Gray, oh my god! What am I going to do? Stupid, stupid. Argh!_

My apartment door flew open and I rushed inside. I pulled out my smaller travelling suitcase. I nearly ran to my closet and started to pull out whatever I thought necessary.

"Princess?"

I jumped and screamed. "Virgo! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I complained.

"Punishment?"

"What? No! Just help me pack, will you?" I asked, running into the bathroom.

Quickly I turned on the shower and stripped. The spray started to make me relax and I breathed slowly in and out.

 _It is just in your head._ Nothing _is going on. Relax_.

I turned off the water and tried to dry quickly as I was running out of time. Virgo stood by my little suitcase watching me with interest.

"Princess? May I suggest another outfit?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Sure," I said slowly, feeling a bit suspicious.

She came towards me and stared me right in the eyes, then she spun me around and before I even knew what had happened, I was dressed. I had dark blue tights and light blue shorts. My top was covering my stomach but it was a white singlet with a blue heart. The jacket was reaching down just above my hips and it was dark blue like my tights. On my feet were white boots. The belt was black and I stared at Virgo. Not one of mine.

"The belt is from the Celestial Spirit King himself," she said. "It protects your keys as long as they hang on it. No one else but you can take them off," she told me. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I felt so grateful. "Is it not to your liking, Princess?" she asked, noticing my tears.

I flung myself towards her and hugged her close. "Of course I like it. No, not like. I _love_ it! It is more than what I ever could have asked for. Thank you!" I let go and she nodded before disappearing, though it did not take long before Loke appeared.

"I feel wounded. Had I known I would have gotten a hug I would have come with the belt myself," Loke said a little offended.

I snorted. "You wish," I muttered as I admired the outfit. "Plus, you got Aries," I teased.

Loke raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses. "I wonder what she had in mind," he said and smirked. Avoiding the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"The colors…"

"What's wrong with the colors?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Well, Gray use ice. It's very _light blue_ in color. His eyes are _dark blue_ as well as his hair… any bells ringing?"

I gaped. " _Virgo_!" I hissed.

"I cannot believe you did not think of it before," Loke said.

"Hey, what are you doing here in the first place?" I then asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. Your Prince is here to escort you to the train and make sure that _others_ stay away from my Princess," he responded. The last part a little more darkly and I laughed nervously.

"Er, right…" _Creep_.

"So let's go?" he asked, all of a sudden happy again.

"Yeah, sure," I said slowly.

* * *

 _ **Hehe, so what do you think? Let me know ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Since it is friday I decided to be nice and give you an update ;) Plus the two reviews just boosted my will even more (so I'm grateful to that) :) Anyway, I've gone through the chapter once, like the previous ones, so I am sorry for any grammar mistakes (or mistakes) that you might notice (forgot to say that in the 2 previous chapters at well) Oooh, and also the picture I found was on google so... that's all :P**_

 _ **Also, if you don't like it, don't read it^^**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Lucy was not sure what she was in for when she approached the train station. Loke kept close, too close, and glared at all men looking her way. Most of the time she tried to push him away and he would come with some silly response. Oh, how embarrassed she could get. And not for herself, but on her spirit's account. He was somehow balancing scaring away men while flirting with every girl on the way.

 _Why do I even keep him out? I can always close his gate_ , she thought while giving him a side look.

As they neared closer to Gray they were met with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. He was thinking on the line; what in the world was going on? But seeing Loke, he should have known. Loke narrowed his eyes as he met Gray's, which confused him even more. Why would such a friend give _that_ look.

"Wait here a moment, Lucy," Loke said all too seriously and dragged Gray after him. Making him complain in response.

"Hey, watch it! What the hell is going on?" Gray asked as they finally came to a stop.

"Listen Gray, we might be friends, but if you do _anything_ to hurt Lucy, I _will_ be your enemy," Loke said matter of fact.

 _Hurt Lucy?_ Gray thought confused and crossed his arms.

"Are we clear?" Loke finished, the voice just a little bit more threatening.

"Yes, Loke," Gray said in response and sighed. "And you should know Lucy and I are certainly _not_ going out together."

"Of course not. She got me."

 _Is he serious?_ Gray wanted to groan but kept it back since Lucy was running towards them.

"Gray! The train is departing in a minute, we need to board!" she yelled.

"Coming!" he yelled back and held Loke back. "Go back to the spirit world. We don't have an extra ticket. You can pop out again when the train is moving."

"What a great idea," Loke said with a grin and disappeared.

Gray shook his head and sighed. This would be a long trip.

Both Lucy and Gray had boarded the train and found seats. Sitting beside each other. Lucy sat by the window seat and she kept looking out as the scenery passed. Though it was not easy to see much. Still she liked it. The looks of green had a calming effect on her and just when she was dozing off she awoke by a lot of sound.

Loke was sitting between her and Gray. Holding out flowers to her while music was playing. Gray was literally in shock and Lucy did not know what to think for a second. The only thing escaping her was the question of what was going on. Which in turn gave her yet another confession from the lion spirit and a `Lucy Kick´ in turn to him. Then she reached out to his magic and forced his gate close. Hearing his confessions of love while disappearing. Sighing she leaned back with crossed arms and a scowl on her face.

"Loke will never change," Gray said, noticing her scowl. Again her expression changed, but this time it was blank and then she smiled, which made him a little confused. She did not have to prove herself. Nevertheless, then again if he was the reason that she smiled because they were spending time together again, he would take what he got.

"No, he won't," Lucy answered. "My spirits are pretty much the same and I will always love them. No matter what. I'm much closer to them then I have ever been, which strengthens our bond," she explained. Feeling warmth coming from her keys her smile widened.

Gray followed her hand to her key pouch, seeing a tiny golden glow. So they _were_ communicating and it made her happy. They were there for her. When he had not been. Yet again he wanted to kick himself and he scolded himself for being such a jerk. Then the quietness alerted him and he looked at Lucy. She was looking out at the scenery again. Smile in place. His gaze travelled down her body again, not by purpose, but suddenly something seemed to `click´. Her outfit was different from the usual skirts and showy tops and at the same time she was mainly dressed in blue. An eyebrow automatically rose.

"Er, Lucy…" he started, but did not manage to finish.

A quiet _hmm_ came in response seeing as she was dozing off again. She was tired. Maybe she needed rest.

Sound not far away from them alerted him and he got out of his seat. Looking around he saw no one, but he almost felt stalked like when Juvia had followed him around. She was still stalking him – more or less – and he could only hope he was wrong. This was for him and Lucy, no one else.

Quietly he sat down again and rested his head. Lucy was sleeping and he felt like, why not? It would be a while until they reached Filo.

Lucy awoke with a start as her head hit the glass _hard._ She had slept for a while; she could feel it in her neck. It was stiff and she massaged it a bit before moving it to the side. Her head connected with another head and she turned her face in that direction. Right at that moment Gray opened his eyes and stared right into her face. They were _too_ close. How in the world had they managed to end up in such a position?

 _This is what I get for sleeping_ , Lucy thought.

Gray's head cleared and startled he jumped a bit away from his friend. Giving her space. "Eh, sorry," he muttered and scratched the back of his neck. Lucy's face turned red and she stared wide-eyed.

"Ah-haha, there is nothing to worry about. We were just sleeping," she responded. Her nervous tone going unnoticed, as Gray seemed distracted. "Gray?" she then asked slowly.

Gray tore his eyes away from the seats two rows in front. He shook his head and leant back. It looked like Juvia and if she was following them… He had to get rid of her somehow… He grabbed Lucy's left wrist and made sure to look towards the seat with blue. No, it did not seem like anyone were watching. He pulled her up and motioned for her to stay quiet.

Hurriedly he ran towards the back of the train, not stopping even once. Then a bathroom sign would be their savior. He pushed it open and pushed Lucy inside, gave one more look to the outer part and did not see anyone so then he closed it. Squeezing himself and Lucy together.

"What-" Lucy started in a normal tone, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet," he whispered.

"What is going on?" she whispered.

`Juvia,´ he mouthed and Lucy's lips formed into an `o´.

Wasn't that just great? Lucy added in her mind. The water mage had followed them, of course she had!

" _The next stop will be in Filo in about five minutes. Please take all your belongings with you on your way out,_ " sounded over the speakers inside the tiny toilet room.

"How are we going to get out unnoticed?" Lucy wondered. Her voice barely even a whisper.

"She should have passed by now. I made copies of us a little further back," Gray muttered and carefully opened the door.

 _Is he unfazed with my boobs pressed up against him? Usually the men in our guild would nosebleed_ , Lucy thought and shrugged. Then again, why in the world did she even think those thoughts in the first place?

Gray put his body out on the aisle and looked. A blue hat pointing towards the copy of himself and Lucy. _Good_ , he thought. _Now she's distracted._ He motioned for Lucy to get out and they snuck back the way they had originally come from and waited for the train to stop by one of the entrances.

Finally it happened and they hurried out with their things before blending in with the crowd. It would take at least two stops before Juvia would notice that what she was watching, was only copies (or so Gray thought when making them). He had made it look like he and Lucy sat close, with eyes closed and resting their heads. Sleeping. He just hoped it was believable.

Lucy looked up the address Mira had written down to her friend and she briefly looked at the map. She understood that it would not be much help.

"I can't wait to eat," Gray said as they had finally wandered to the right street.

"We could always eat out," Lucy suggested.

"You think that Mira's friend will be without food?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

"You never know," Lucy muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

Gray watched amused as Lucy crossed her arms. Thinking over this mission trip made him smile. It would certainly turn out interesting, wouldn't it?

Hooves hitting the rock hard and fast only turned louder. Wheels turning and creaking seemed to come closer.

"Look out!" a female voice yelled.

Gray and Lucy turned and both were wide-eyed as they saw what was nearing them at a very fast speed.

Instinct overtook and Gray shot out ice and trapped the woman and the horses.

"Oh my god! Gray! See what you did!" Lucy yelled and hurried over to the ones covered in ice.

"I just tried to prevent her from flattening us," Gray muttered and followed her.

"Yeah sure, and ice is the solution?"

"Did you have a better idea?"

Lucy sighed. "At least undo it now, but slowly."

Gray made bits by bits disappear so the horses would not continue to run and they were safely put back on ground.

The woman jumped off and with hands planted in her sides, she watched them closely. A silent _hm_ escaping her. "Thank you," she then said. A smile gracing her lips. "I had no way of stopping that. I'm May," she said and her smile widened.

"I'm Lucy and this is Gray," Lucy hurriedly responded and pointed to her companion.

"No _way_! _You_ are Lucy and Gray?" May asked and her green eyes lit up. "I'm Mira's friend! She told me you would stop by!" She squealed and took hold of both of them and dragged them after her. "My house is just around the corner. I only have two rooms so you have to share. Are you hungry? Of course you are hungry. You _must_ be! Such a long journey. And with train at that…" And what continued after that neither Lucy nor Gray managed to catch up on. Both lost track of the energetic May and her way of talking fast. Soon they were inside a house that was nicely decorated and mainly for show. It was almost strange.

May showed them their room and Lucy almost felt offended when seeing how small the bed was. It was room for _one_ person. _Not_ two like supposed to. While the rest of the room was filled with boxes.

"Is it just me or is she strange?" Lucy mumbled as she looked for her toothbrush.

"I agree, something is not right about her," Gray said, keeping his voice low enough so May would not hear them.

"Well, at least she's cooking," Lucy joked. _But did Mira really tell her we were coming?_ Lucy wondered silently.

 _Let's just hope it won't be poisoned_ , Gray thought and flung himself back on the bed. They certainly did not need a crazy host. And she was supposed to be Mira's _friend_. The address was right. She had short brown hair and green eyes, just like Mira had told them. _So why does this feel so wrong?_

Lucy stared for a long time into nothing. She felt a bit overwhelmed. Silently she called Gemini and the copy of herself went out of the room and into the kitchen to see what May was doing.

Soon Gemini returned. "Nothing suspicious so far."

"Ok, thank you," Lucy said, but the `yet´ had gone unsaid.

"Dinner is served!" May yelled.

Lucy walked slowly towards the table. It was stew and bread. Nothing that seemed all too dangerous. _We can always question what's in it later_ , she thought with a small shudder.

Gray took a very small bite and hid a grimace, however Lucy did not miss it and she briefly tasted it as well.

"What's wrong?" May asked with wide eyes, tears gathering in the corners. "Do you not like my food?" she whispered.

"No no, it's lovely," Lucy said and took a big bite out of the bread.

Gray mimicked Lucy and added a bit of the stew and he made sure to swallow fast.

"Good," May said calmly. Her voice changing.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_ , Lucy thought.

Then she tried to move and she saw Gray struggling as well. Neither of them was able to move even a muscle.

May had paralyzed them.

* * *

 _ **This is the start of their mission, judging by how it started, can it even turn out without problems? o.o**_

 _ **Hope you liked it ;) Tell me what you think ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know for sure that I have forgotten to say something (next time I remember I'll write it down, haha). Also sorry for any grammar mistakes (and so on).**_

 _ **To reviews I will respond through pm here, and to those I cannot, I'll say thanks here.**_

 ** _Thank you_** lunatic4eva **_and_** Akane (Guest) _**for the reviews :) And to those ones that favs and follows, thank you thank you thank you!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

For now Juvia was not a happy person. She was looking for her precious Gray. Somehow she had managed to lose him, and she was certain that it was her love-rival's fault. She had to think carefully over when she lost track of them and when the fake versions disappeared, or rather, _melted_. She had to take the train back two stops before deciding to go off in Filo. Now what was left was to find her beloved Gray again.

 _What if Lucy is within Gray's arms already?_ She thought and silently wept as she exited the train.

It was not easy to know where to start as it was no signs of the Ice Maker mage nor the blonde haired stellar spirit mage. Carefully she made her way through the masses of people and found a map. She looked for the closest magic shop.

Unfortunately the shop owner had only seen Lucy pass the shop. He also commented that it was hard to forget a person like her.

Jealousy consumed her and she felt herself boiling. Anger filled her and she stormed through the streets, with no certain thought of when she would stop. Lucy brought attention to herself wherever she went. _While Juvia goes unnoticed,_ she thought.

The familiar yelling brought Juvia out of her haze and her head went from side to side. Wondering where the sound came from. She let her water body form a puddle and carefully she made her way towards the sounds.

The laughter coming from within a close house was unfamiliar and sounded strained. It was not real. Juvia crept closer and arose from the puddle. Her eyes widened as she saw Gray and Lucy on a chair each. Both sitting completely still. Only eyes moving.

A woman stood with her back turned. Humming quietly. She started to turn and Juvia hid again.

"Soon I will get revenge," the woman said and Juvia's eyes narrowed.

"How will revenge make anything better?" Lucy said, her voice was strained.

 _So they can speak,_ Juvia thought and looked over the windowsill again. The woman was standing beside Gray now and held tightly on his shoulders.

"It _will_ make me feel better. Of course, she will think I tried to save you. And together we will go after the culprit when it really is me. She will not even know it. Then as I _kill_ her and she realize what is going on… I _can't wait_ to see that fear."

"Mira will go demon on you," Gray said lowly.

"No, she won't. She won't even have time."

Juvia started to fill the room with water, and that quickly. Quickly she locked Gray and Lucy inside a bubble each with air. Lucy's with a little less of course.

"Water Lock," Juvia said as she opened the door and kept the unfamiliar woman inside without air. Her green eyes wide in shock. "This is for hurting my friends," Juvia then said and got ready for her next attack. "Water Cane!" she yelled and her left hand extended like a whip and flew towards the target. When the woman was trapped, she used Water Jigsaw to finish what was started.

May did not have time to hit as Juvia came towards her at high speed. The impact hit and she fell to the floor as the water in the room had completely disappeared. She coughed and coughed, trying to get the water out of her lungs. The water woman she had seen on the games was obviously not a big fan of her.

"How dare you hurt Gray?" Juvia yelled while standing in front of her love.

"I am here as well you know," Lucy muttered. Still not able to move.

May chuckled. "This will be too easy. Too easy," she muttered and on unsteady feet, she arose. "You did not notice, did you?"

"Notice what?" Juvia wondered. In that moment her body started to freeze.

"This is wonderful, truly. Just wait until-"

May did not get to finish that sentence as ice covered her from top to toe.

"You did not check the time of the paralysis serum, did you even test it?" Gray said ever so calm.

"You won't get back at Mira in the first place," Lucy muttered as she received magic limiter handcuffs from Virgo. "Unfreeze her arms slowly, Gray."

Gray nodded and soon May was in handcuffs and waiting for the magic council's guards.

"Juvia, can you stay and watch over her until they come? Lucy and I need to keep going," Gray said.

Juvia's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly. Excited that her beloved Gray had asked _her_ a favor and she would gladly do it. Then it hit her. He would continue along with Lucy, _alone_. Tears gathered in her eyes and she saw her beloved and her love-rival leave.

"It's lonely, isn't it?" May said slowly.

Juvia briefly looked at her. "Juvia loves Gray, no matter what."

"What if he doesn't love you? What if he loves _her_?" May wondered with a small smile.

Juvia's eyes narrowed and she went to the front door, looking out. "Juvia will no longer listen to you," she muttered.

"Of course not. Oh, I can already hear the guards coming. It was nice knowing you Juvia. Just remember to not give up."

Juvia left the strange house and May with a sour expression. This was not what she had planned or had in mind.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

It did not take long before Gray and I decided to call Mira and ask her what in the world she had gotten us into. It seemed that May had been very close to Mira at some point. Even to a certain extent that she wanted to do _everything_ with her. Becoming clingy and wanting to do everything Mira did, dress like her and even learn magic like hers. Though the last bit proved to be difficult and she had to find something else. Both at the time came from different guilds and only met up on missions, although they kept in contact from that. However, it became too extreme and Mira had to put her foot down when May wanted to move to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail. It was actually May that suggested the mission to Mira when Lisanna died, well actually disappeared.

I could understand Mira in many ways, but at the same time I could not help but think that she should have put her foot down earlier. I think that a lot could have been prevented if she had. The past was the past and it was nothing we could change.

I let a heavy sigh escape.

The hotel we stayed in was much better then at May's and I was almost glad that she had been a crazy woman looking for revenge. Not that I was of course.

Gray raised a brow in answer to my sigh and I shook my head with a small smile. Then I let myself fall back on the bed and I stared at a spot I managed to find above me. Was it a fly or a spider? I shuddered. Better not be a spider…

"Do you think Juvia will find us here?" Gray asked out of the blue and I could hear a nervous undertone.

"I hope not," I muttered.

"Me neither," Gray said quietly.

I changed my position so I was laying on my right side looking towards Gray. "Why do you not just tell her that you are not interested in her?" I suggested.

"The thing is…" There was a long pause. "…I have," he then breathed.

"Obviously it did not go well," I pointed out. "Are you sure you made it clear?"

"She said that as long as I don't have a love interest she will keep trying," he answered and groaned.

I threw one of my pillows towards his head. "Lucky you," I said, teasing him. "If _only_ I had a wonderful guy chasing me around," I added dreamily. Sighing and falling back again. The pillow came flying back and landed on my face.

"There are plenty of guys interested in you," I heard Gray say. "And in the way Juvia goes about it, it just gets too much," he added.

I removed the pillow and turned my head. He was staring up.

"Oh, really? Then how come I have never been asked out?" I asked, feeling a little bitter.

"They might be shy?"

I snorted.

"Hey, I'm just saying! I can even name a few if you want-"

"No! No, that's fine. I rather not know. I will just feel weird if they're my friends."

"Ok, fine for me." He met my eyes and grinned. "What about Loke?" he teased.

"No way! And he got Aries."

"Not even attractive?"

I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Loke and I are only friends. I may have saved his life that time, but it does not mean I like him. He's a good friend."

"Ok, fine. I'll let you be," he answered and chuckled.

"So you're not attracted to Juvia even a little bit?" I wondered as I started to fix the pillow. Turning the question round.

"She's not my type."

We both got quiet. So she was not his type. Then who was? Well, it would be the same to say that Natsu was not _my_ type considering we were best friends. Were. Yeah, such a sad thought. So what about Gray? I wondered and looked his way as the light was out. _Could he_ be my type?

 _Do not tell me you're seriously considering this?_

 _Oh, no. I am, aren't I?_

 _Mira doomed us._

 _I know!_

 _Help…_

Why could I not just peacefully fall asleep like normal people?

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

I heard Lucy's breathing even out. In the darkness the sounds got louder. My hearing did get more sensitive and I kept listening to her. A light snore. I smiled. No way I would tell her that she snored unless I wanted to get my ass kicked. I turned and my face met with the wall. There was nothing. Just emptiness. Just like inside me. The feeling I could not explain why was present.

I tried to turn again. Usually I would fall asleep quite quickly, but this time Lucy had beaten me to it. At least she would get rest. The mission would continue on tomorrow. The train to Tia would leave early and Lucy could lie all she wanted, but she was not a morning person, if anything, I did not look forward to waking her.

I sighed. My thoughts were wandering in all directions and I was not certain I would get any sleep at all. Had I said too much? Was she now thinking that _I_ liked her? Pft, how absurd. Lucy was like a sister to me, not a girlfriend, right? Though I could see why so many would like to ask her out and they were all chickens. I must admit that Lucy just had something about her that was attractive. Her good mood, her smiles, and her body would just be a bonus. How Happy and Natsu could say she was heavy was beyond me. Aaaaand I fell off the track.

Lucy had changed, but yet she never truly did. She was warm and inviting but yet distant and shy. She had a loud mouth and I wondered if it was to cover up most of the time. She would always be Lucy, no matter what.

A quiet laugh escaped me. _I can't believe I'm thinking about this. Stupid Natsu. This is all his fault, yeah, it is…If it hadn't been for him we might all have been on a mission now, and Lucy would never have ended up alone._

I certainly had a bone to pick with him upon return.

And with that last thought I let darkness consume me and sleep take over.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? o.o Clearly it is**_ **s** **omething** _**between them :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chap! :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes ;) (ch6 should come on mon-tue) ^^**_

 _ **I know I have forgotten something, but I still cannot remember, haha xD**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

The next morning came too soon. Gray awoke with the lacrima alarm and stretched. Finding out he had stripped off his underwear in his sleep he started to look for them. In the end he closed the bathroom door behind him and breathed out. Lucy was still fast asleep and if she found him naked, she would get mad, no doubt. He took a quick shower before getting dressed and when exiting the bathroom he found Lucy more or less in the same position. She was still asleep. Sighing to himself, he put on the alarm and placed it right beside her head and one minute later, it rang.

She moved and tried to hit in the direction the sound came from, but instead she had rolled over it and her eyes shot open. She jumped out of bed and stared at it for a while before lifting the duvet. " _Great_ ," she muttered when she saw what had caused her that little moment of pain. Her eyes flickered to Gray who in turn stood ready with his suitcase and looked mildly interested in the little show she was giving.

She picked up the lacrima and threw it his way and he easily caught it. Then she stormed into the bathroom while muttering to herself. It was kinder ways to wake someone.

She breathed in and out slowly as the warm spray hit her skin. What a wonderful feeling. She let her head rest against the wall and just enjoyed the feeling of being relaxed. She had had the most wonderful dream with the perfect man, but he was always in the shadows so she never could get a clear look at him. She had dreams about him before and maybe that's why she never took that much in any of the guys in the guild or from the other guilds to be exact. She was chasing after a dream. A dream that always felt real.

"And we had just gotten to the good part as well," Lucy mumbled to herself as she turned the water off and stepped out. She summoned Cancer so she could fix her hair, which he gladly did.

She got dressed in dark blue tights and a white tunic. The sleeves were loose to her elbows and then tight from the elbow and on her forearms to her wrists. From her hips and down mid-thigh the tunic went in and followed her shape and looked more like a skirt. Her black belt hung loosely on her hips and again she used white boots.

Lucy and Gray met up in the hotel lobby turning in the key to the room and paying the rest amount for the night spent. Silently they made their way towards the train station.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lucy said and took hold of Gray's left wrist.

"Woah." He had no time to react in a different way as she kept dragging him.

"There is a magic shop here I want to take a look at before continuing," she explained.

"Sure." Gray saw his friend smile and when she let go he followed at his own pace while enjoying the day.

"Do you have any keys?" Lucy asked the shop owner as Gray entered after her.

"Keys? Magic keys?" the shop owner asked.

Lucy nodded and Gray glanced around the room. Not very impressed.

"No."

The answer was so blunt and Lucy's eyes widened. _Rude much?_ She thought.

"Only idiots sell keys nowadays. There are very few stellar spirit mages around now. Which makes it bad for business."

Lucy felt herself get angry, nevertheless, she kept a cool head and left with a curt `thank you´.

Gray felt confused over Lucy's behavior but did not comment it. Instead, he bought two tickets for Tia. They had yet to wait some for the train to arrive.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket," Lucy said quietly while they waited.

"I wanted to," he admitted and rested his head on the wall that was behind them.

"Why?" Lucy wondered and all her attention was focused on him.

"Whenever we went on missions before, Natsu, Erza and I destroyed most of the town, barely leaving any money left for the reward… I guess I just feel guilty. Though I don't think I can ever stop arguing with ash-for-brains." He grinned and Lucy shook her head.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I chose to go with you, and if I was _so_ desperate, I could have just gone on my own. I guess I just felt like I needed you. And I don't think you will ever stop unless some miracle turn your way, when it comes to you and Natsu I mean."

"Hm."

It got quiet and Lucy bit her lip. Not sure what to say. Gray's eyes were closed and he seemed calm and at ease. Like there was nothing bothering him. His serious expression was back and Lucy easily figured that she preferred him smiling. It fit him much more. Not that she would admit it.

He could feel her stare and he could only be glad when the train arrived and they both had to get up. It gave them both something else to think about, plus he did not have to worry about her staring at him. Not that he understood why she would. Was his face really _that interesting_? A quiet sigh. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. What had brought that forth? Shaking his head he understood that he just could not think about it. It would just give him crazy ideas.

The train ride was peaceful and most of it went to rest. Both of them in their own thoughts and they were in for a ride.

* * *

 _Lucy looked at the shadow from the corner of her room. Wait,_ her room _? She looked down herself and noticed that she was completely naked. She felt that she was smiling towards the shadow and the person neared. The shadow of a man that was everything she could ever dream of. The one she desired the most. The one she wanted. She embraced him and rested her chin on his shoulders. The man in turn drew in a deep breath. His body meeting hers._

 _She sighed in content and barely pulled away from him. Her hands went to his face and she held him while looking at him, though at the same time it was like looking at a mystery. She truly could not see him. She let her feet rise and soon she was only supported by her toes while leaning closer in towards him. Then she pressed her lips towards his and the explosion went through her like a thousand firecrackers. The butterflies in her stomach only grew. She felt tears press on her eyelids. How could she feel so happy? There was no explanation to it._

 _His lips left hers and he trailed kisses down her neck and to her left shoulder. The feeling bringing warmth and pleasure. A quiet moan escaped her lips and he pulled apart. A finger pressed to his lips in a motion to stay quiet. How in the world could she?_

* * *

Gray raised an eyebrow. The moan escaping Lucy was no mistaking it. He swallowed heavily. _Do not tell me she's having a_ wet _dream_? He thought and felt his mouth go dry.

Carefully he let a hand on her right shoulder and gave her a soft shake. It did not give off any effect and he tried again, just a little harder.

"Mmm-what?" Lucy asked. The land of dreams still influencing her somewhat.

"Lucy, wake up," Gray said and she blinked in response.

It took some time for Lucy to understand that she was not with her mystery stranger, but on the train, right beside Gray. She felt like her cheeks were aflame and she could not believe that she would have such a dream… and just when she enjoyed the dream so much… She _had_ to stop thinking about it!

"Ugh, sorry," Lucy said and yawned. "Are we there yet?" she then asked and blinked.

"I would say an hour or so." Gray was only guessing, but he hoped it was enough to keep his friend awake.

"Ok, thanks for waking me," Lucy said with a small smile, then she turned her head towards the window. _This is_ so _embarrassing!_

Gray just shook his head briefly to himself. Who was he to judge? It was not like he never had had a wet dream before.

He rested his head and closed his eyes, maybe he could get some few minutes rest on his eyes before arriving in Tia.

* * *

 _Everything was white. That was the first thing that caught his eyes. White. Snow._

 _The snow was falling around him and making a thick layer on the ground. Several meters away was a wooden house. He started to walk towards it out of curiosity and when nearing it the wind picked up. He opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind himself._

" _Hello?" he called._

" _Gray, is that you?" he heard a female voice call. "I'm in the kitchen," she then added._

 _It sounded oddly like… "Lucy?" he then asked._

" _Hey," she said softly as she exited what was most likely the kitchen and came into the living room, where he was standing._

" _Er, hi?"_

 _She came all the way over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

" _It's so good to have you home. How was the mission?" she wondered and started to help him off with his coat._

 _He felt confused. Why in the world was Lucy kissing him? And why were they living together? At least so it seemed._

" _Ok?" It sounded more like a question._

 _Lucy frowned. "Are you ok?"_

" _What? Me? Yeah."_

 _She raised her eyebrows. "You're lying," she then said and took hold of his wrists. Then she leaned in. "I'll make you feel better," she then whispered and pressed her lips against his neck._

 _He swallowed heavily._ When in the world did I want this? _he silently wondered, also while wondering when he would wake up._

 _Slowly she started to undress him and her touch felt like fire against his skin. Then when she took off her own sweater, a tiny bump became visible on her stomach. He stared._

 _She seemed to catch on what he was staring at and a hand went and rubbed the bump._

" _She's getting bigger, isn't she?" she said softly and met his eyes._

"She _?" he asked._

" _Of course it might be a boy, but I have a strong feeling that we'll get a girl," Lucy said._

Wait, we're having a baby _? His eyes widened and Lucy looked concerned._

" _Gray?"_

* * *

Lucy shook Gray one more time. "Gray. This is our stop!" she hissed.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily.

"We need to go now. This is our stop!"

Gray's eyes shot open and he was out of his seat in no time. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed after him. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Nevertheless, she was glad. It made them get out of the train with their luggage, which meant they could start their mission. But first they had to meet the client.

The client was the Mayor. He was a young man, which confused both Gray and Lucy, since he was one of the farmers as well. The people in Tia lived by trading and without their crops they could not trade, which would leave them to starve.

The Luamis were small cute creatures and they were vicious. They could look like big teddy bears that were falling apart and they usually spread dread wherever they were. In this case it was in Tia. And it was not one or two, no, it was forty.

Lucy and Gray had to investigate, so that was what they would do the following morning. Both hoping that they would not be influenced with dreams the coming night.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Gray and I settled into the hotel. Neither of us saying much as we unpacked our things. I just could not stop thinking about my dream on the train. Now and then I would sneak glances towards Gray without thinking about it, but from that I tried to focus on other things. Like getting out of the room we were staying in. I had a plan. I was going to train again, but for that I needed some time for myself, and not too far away it was a field covered in grass that was not used by the farmers. It would be perfect.

"I'll be going now," I said and smiled.

Gray's movements stopped and he straightened up. His head barely turned to the side and he looked at me. "Where?" he wondered.

"I just need to work out some," I answered. _Well, work out on my magic that is._

"I'll go with you," he said and turned all the way around to face me. _Wait, where did his shirt go?_

"No no. You should stay here. I'll be gone for an hour at max, promise," I said in a rush and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I bit my lip feeling a little bad. I had no doubt that he would be standing left confused. What a disaster.

I slowed down to a walk when I neared the field and I held my hands over my keys, calling out Capricorn in silence. I felt the magic the summoning took from me to open his gate and I smiled when I felt his familiar presence.

"It is time to practice on your magic."

I nodded at Capricorn's words. "Mm. And I hope you will guide me, if it's not too much to ask," I added, looking at him with a smile.

He smiled back at me but the rest of our walk was left to the silence. Neither of us having the need to talk about everything, and after all, he knew what I was feeling for now. Also I could never forget that he had once been there for my mother. It was strange, not remembering him from my childhood, but I guess some memories stayed suppressed in the back of the head. It had to be a reason why I did not remember though.

"Hey, Capricorn? Do you know why I cannot remember you? I mean, I remember Aquarius and Cancer, but I also had them after mother died, but I still cannot find you in my memories."

I watched him carefully as he thought it over. Then he looked at me. "It might have been Layla's doing yet at the same time it could be someone else. I cannot imagine Layla wanting you to forget your friends." He got quiet and I silently agreed.

"So it was magic then?"

"Either that or your mind wanted to protect itself from a terrible memory. To tell the truth I do not remember being captured, but suddenly I was possessed and I forgot about you and Layla in that time."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up now," I whispered and looked down.

"Let us not dwell in the past. Let us focus on the future, shall we?" he asked and brought my attention back to him again. I nodded. "Good. Now sit," he told me. I sat down and crossed my legs like I would usually do. "Now let your arms rest over your knees. Do not get tense, just relax." I breathed out. "Focus on your breathing and when you feel calm look for your magic." Breathe in. Breathe out. I had the grasp over my magic and I gave Capricorn a tiny nod. "Good. Now focus on extending that magic. Bring it out of your body, but keep it close. Shape it however you want. Ah, wait, try to get a better look at it. Now, describe it."

"It's golden," I mumbled.

"Go on," he said.

"Golden swirls, like threads. But the light itself is golden. That is my magic."

"Now shape it."

I imagined several threads of my magic merging and creating balls of light. Then when I felt ready I started to split them into tiny ones. Getting more and more.

"That's enough, Lucy. You can extend it even more. Push it further away, but do not lose the grasp. If you feel like you lose the connection you must bring it back."

Carefully I started to push, and I felt the pull. My body did not truly want to let go, still I continued.

"Lucy, stop," Capricorn said and I stopped pushing.

"Why? I can go further," I mumbled.

"It's already by the town and far into the woods behind you. Call it back. You have progressed much better than I would have thought in such time."

I ignored his last comment and let my magic slowly return. One ball of light at a time. When everything was back I felt like I had gotten an energy boost and I opened my eyes. Untangled my legs and got up.

"What's next?" I wondered, feeling the smile stretch my face.

"Next will be how to use your magic beside your spirits in combat, to make you stronger. You can already open four gates at the same time when needed Lucy. I never could have imagined."

"Thanks for not believing in me," I muttered and rolled my eyes. Then I added, "Well, I proved you wrong then."

"Indeed. I shall return to the spirit world. Get some rest and we shall continue our training after your mission."

I only nodded as I let my gaze flicker to the little town. Well, I better not dream anything strange again. _I only hope Gray is asleep._

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wohoo, ch6 ;) Sorry about any grammar mistakes that might be noticed o.o**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _Lucy's POV_

Unfortunately for me, Gray was not asleep when I had returned to our room. Seems like I had used longer time on my little workout session, so Gray had been worried, until I returned of course. Then he was pretty pissed. Going on and on about how he had almost started a search party for me before I came in the door. He was mad, but he was also worried. And somehow I found that he was quite cute in the middle of it. Do not ask me how; my brain was seriously messed up in a sense. I reassured him that I had been safe the whole time and that Capricorn had been with me for all the time. At least it calmed him somewhat down and then he was muttering something about overreacting for nothing, which I could agree to, though I did _not_ voice that. So after a quick shower we both went to sleep after eating dinner.

I laid in bed as I kept thinking over it. What was wrong with me? I kept thinking of Gray, it was almost like I had taken another way. Another turn. He had always been there, so why now? Had the presence of our previous team kept the feelings at bay? Not only that, did I actually have feelings for Gray? Or was I fooling myself.

 _It's absurd. I cannot have feelings of him. It's Mira's fault. She made me think over this. I blame_ all _this on her. Yep, that's what I'll do._

I kept thinking it was her fault while getting out of bed. Then I stole the bathroom before Gray could even wake up. How early it was I could not tell, however I could not sleep any longer. It was impossible. _Stupid thoughts_.

I finished my shower and heard movement on the other side of the door. He was awake. I looked around me for my clothes and I cursed myself. Really? Now at all times.

I peeked out from the bathroom and saw Gray with his back turned as he was looking for his own clothes, or so was my guess. I tip-toed out of the bathroom and towards my bag I went through it for something to wear.

"Ahem. Lucy?"

I stiffened and turned my head. Just as I thought… "Don't stare you pervert!" I yelled and kicked him before running into the bathroom with my things. I breathed out in relief and hurriedly put some clothes on. Then I exited the bathroom with eyebrows raised when I saw him looking at me with weary eyes.

"You're not going to kick me again, are you?" he asked carefully.

"No, sorry about that." _Automatic reaction_ , I silently added.

"Phew. I'll be quick," he said and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Soon he came out again and I got up, ready to leave.

"You didn't shower," I pointed out.

"I prefer to shower in the evening when I'm usually done with any sort of work. Especially on missions." He shrugged and opened the door.

"Uhm, ok." _How did I not see that one coming?_

We grabbed breakfast on our way towards the forest line. I looked in between the trees. It did not exactly look very welcoming. Plus the Luamis were hiding in there.

 _Virgo,_ I thought. Soon she was beside us and I told her to go dig holes through the forest. Gray and I had marked off an area on a map we gave to her and she got to work.

"You know they might be spread further out," I mumbled as we waited for Virgo's return.

"But this is a start," he pointed out.

"Well, there is about forty of them. Luamis do not like being too many in one place at the time. They like being separated seeing as they want control over their area," I said.

"When we capture the ones in this area," Gray said and pointed to our second map. "The others will be drawn to the spot, but just in case we need to get moving. Do you have your whip ready?"

"Mhm."

We sat there some more in silence and I rested my head on my knees.

"Punishment Princess?"

Virgo's voice startled me and I screamed. However, a cold hand covered my mouth and I met Gray's eyes with a grateful look. He let go and I got up.

"No, Virgo. But please stop scaring me!" I complained.

"It's time," Gray said and his expression turned from amused to serious. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. Virgo returned and I took my whip in my right hand.

"Be careful," he said and took off in a run in his direction between the trees.

"Likewise! And look out for holes!" I yelled, knowing he would have heard me. "And put some clothes on!"

I barely heard him yell ` _Not again_ ´ and I shook my head with disbelief. That guy…

 _Ok, Lucy. It is not a haunted forest. Just creepy Luamis residing in there. Pull yourself together and start running. You've been practicing for this sort of things, remember?_

The little pep-talk got me going and I started to jog. Looking out for the holes Virgo had made. I knew Luamis would not be able to see them. It was just not in their field of vision. However, they could sense plants that were edible. And could easily catch them with their tails. Or destroy them with magic to get energy. No one was really sure _how_ it worked, but it was the truth.

 _But how do we get rid of them?_

Not prepared I stumbled over a high tree root that I had simply not seen. I fell and rolled some few meters away and I felt that I had scraped skin. Feeling irritated I got up and dusted off the dirt. When I felt satisfied I looked up and froze. Not too far from where I stood were two Luamis. They were indeed strange creatures, though the strangest of all about them was the hats on their heads, made by fruits and vegetable. I briefly looked on the map and saw where Virgo had marked off where she had made the holes. If I was not wrong it should have been one close.

I poured magic into my whip so it turned into Fleuve d'ètoiles. I extended it and wrapped it around the two Luamis that were staring at me with tilted heads.

"Creepy," I said and dragged them after me towards the closest hole. Making sure my whip would not let go with the help of my magic.

I guess what surprised me the most was that the hole was right beside where I had stumbled by the tree root. Wasn't that just great?

I threw the two into the hole and noticed two others in it. I wrote it down and made my way towards the next hole on my map. Marking off where I had been and how many I had seen. The rest of the run I had not happened upon more problems and I returned the same way I had come from, just to double check.

I came out of the forest and sat down exhausted. Drinking some water, I noticed that the sun was slowly setting and Gray had yet to return. I pulled out some food from my small backpack and started eating. I would wait and if he did not return by dark, I would have to go in after him.

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

Freezing. Ice. More ice. That was what went through my brain as I ran between the trees. Marking off where I had seen several Luamis trapped. Freezing them to make sure they could not escape. Usually they were never left to live, but that was not our job. I winced. No that was the magic council's job and their guard. Yet they had not been here. Letting mages do their dirty work. I had frozen the last hole and counted over. _Thirty? I wonder how many Lucy came over? How many can it possibly be?_

I pulled out a communication lacrima and contacted the guard. Telling them that many Luamis were trapped and that I had frozen them so they could not escape. Then I went over to Lucy's route to freeze the holes that had been made there as well. It took enough time but just in case I counted the ones trapped.

 _This can't be right,_ I thought as I walked out of the forest. _It's over fifty. There are still more of them, I'm sure. But where do they all come from?_

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Lucy's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I saw her eating. I smiled and went to sit down beside her.

"I went over the holes where you had trapped some Luamis and froze them. Tomorrow I will show the guards where they are trapped so they can take them away." Leaving the rest unsaid.

"Oh, so how many did you find?" she wondered.

"A little over fifty."

Her eyes widened. " _Fifty_? You are _not_ serious."

"I am. They were about thirty on my side. Yours had about twenty-three. And I am certain there are more out there, not to forget the leader of them."

Lucy sighed and looked up at the sky, which was turning dark and the stars had started to show their appearance. "Of course. Nothing can ever be simple on our missions," she mumbled. "But I guess that's what makes it interesting," she added.

"We need to look for the leader and take him out."

"Her."

"What?" I stared at her.

"Their leader are usually a female," she pointed out.

"Oh." _I knew that,_ I added silently.

"Are you hungry?" she then asked and threw her backpack towards me. I went through it and found a sandwich. I took a bite and found out I was more hungry than I had thought. I smiled as thanks and she grinned back at me. She sat up and her eyes were lit up by the stars on the sky. I briefly shook my head and focused on my food.

Finished with my light meal I arose and gestured for us to return to the hotel.

The walk was quiet but I kept looking at my partner. She seemed deep into her own thoughts most of the way. Her eyes were wide and bright and her lips were formed in a small smile most of the way. Somehow I could not keep myself from staring. Nothing would let me look away. There was just something about her. Had there been a change?

I shook my head. No, it had to be that dream affecting me. Lucy and I were just friends and so would it stay.

 _But you do find her attractive._

 _And?_

 _You think she is kind._

 _So?_

 _She's wonderful, isn't she?_

I mentally groaned. Yes, she was wonderful but it did not mean I liked her in the relationship way. And even if I did, wouldn't that just complicate things? No, it was better if I kept to myself. I would not ruin what I had with Lucy now.

 _My mission is to keep that smile in place, if the way is to stay her friend then that is what I must be._

I guess I wasn't aware that my feelings would get so messed up in such a short amount of time with just spending time with Lucy alone. It was different and refreshing, but it had given my head enough headaches.

"Gray? We should stop and eat before returning to our room," Lucy said.

I blinked and it sunk in. "Of course," I responded and covered up with a grin. In turn she just raised a brow and I scratched the back of my neck. _Oh boy._

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Lucy and Gray returned to their room after buying dinner. It had been well needed and much wanted. Then with their stomachs filled, they returned to their room. Knowing it would be their last night in there considering they had to continue their search in the forest. They had no idea how long it could take. So they would be camping outside.

Gray took the shower first since he had not showered in the morning. Making Lucy wait impatiently considering she was dirty. Due to her previous fall. However it was only fair and she waited.

When Gray finished his shower, he sighed in relief. The water had not exactly been relaxing for him and he had tried to be as quick as possible. No, it reminded him too much of Juvia and he was afraid that she was following them again and would pop out of the showerhead like once before. He shuddered and wrapped the towel around his hips. Then he exited the bathroom.

Lucy looked up and a blush covered her cheeks. For some reason it was not the same as when he usually stripped and it felt more intimate looking at him with just the towel covering him. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Not dwelling more over the thought of how handsome Gray had truly looked.

Gray had seen her blush and he was smirking to himself. She was not unfazed and it brought him some pleasure. Usually she would point out in an annoyed tone that he had lost some of his clothing. Sure, she never really tried to look at him either and if she did, then she got even more annoyed. Which brought out scary Lucy.

"So Lucy is taking a liking to you." Loke's voice was accusing and he startled Gray at the same time.

"We're friends Loke. Friends usually like each other, though Natsu and I are different of course," Gray pointed out. Then added in his mind, _Not sure I can call him much of a friend anymore. More like an enemy considering how he's been behaving._

"True, though I meant in another way."

Loke's eyebrows was pulled together over his glasses and Gray's eyes narrowed. "That's ridiculous," Gray muttered and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Say what you want, though it's right in front of both of you. If you just would admit it…"

With a heavy sigh, Gray fell back on the bed and tried to ignore the lion spirit.

Lucy briefly heard talking and turned off the shower. "… _If you would just admit it._ " _Loke_ , she thought and breathed. Of course he had to show up now.

 _What should Gray admit to?_ She silently wondered and started up the shower again.

* * *

Loke left Earth Land and returned to the Celestial World. Feeling that he was slightly angry, he did not greet any of his friends but went straight to where his personal room in this world were. He went to the bookcase and went through the titles. He had been so sure he had _that book_. It was _needed_.

Giving up he left again and walked the path towards the Spirit King. Not to see him, but to take a look in his library. However, when he got there he understood that it would not be easy. For some reason the rest of Lucy's friends were there when he came. Waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Aquarius said and huffed.

"What's going on?" Loke wondered.

"An outer part of this world…" Aries started.

"It started to snow," Virgo finished for Aries.

"But that's impossible," Loke said, his eyes wide. The shock clear in his features.

"That's what we always thought. Only someone with a strong connection to the Celestial World can be influenced," Capricorn explained.

"Yukino and Lucy is so far the only stellar spirit mages in Earth Land now, which means either of them got a strong connection to an ice mage, and I think we both know who it is," Aquarius said, her tone bored but her expressions showed worry.

"So Lucy's connection to our world and Gray is causing this?" Loke wondered. "I don't see how."

"If Lucy has fallen in love with him and she does not accept that. Well, those feelings and the same for his way around, her connection to us will open a way for her heart to push away the ice magic that wants to be a part of her, into our world," Capricorn continued.

"Of course we cannot tell her that. They need to realize their feelings for each other with time," Virgo said and went to one of the shelves.

"Crux, how many days do we have until this world is completely covered in ice?" Loke asked.

"Five," the Southern Cross answered.

"When Gray and Lucy has finished their mission, I'll bring them here," Loke said determined.

"The time flow might be a problem," Scorpio said.

"The King is aware," Virgo said, her monotone not helping the situation. "He will let time in our world and in Earth Land flow alike so that Lucy and Gray can solve the `ice mystery´. Of course it is only a way for us to bring them closer." She grinned and Loke deadpanned.

"When they have accepted each other the ice will disappear and this world will turn back to normal," Crux said and then fell asleep again.

 _They will get quite frustrated without finding any clues,_ Loke thought and met each of his friends' stares.

"Why couldn't it just be simple?" Loke added aloud.

"Lucy's connection to us and her love for us is so strong-"

"I know, Capricorn. It wasn't really a question."

"Oh. Right."

"For now we should try to stay as much as possible in the castle until Lucy calls on us. Even with the ice around we are not affected in the same way, remember that," Loke said and received nods of agreement. _However, if the Celestial World is covered in ice for too long, I'm not sure what will happen to us._

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Omg! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Been so busy with concerts that I got very very distracted. But here it is! Sorry about any grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Lucy and Gray had been walking all day. Carrying conversation about previous missions and a bit about the GMG. However, not too much was said about it, especially since Gray knew it was a bit of a sore subject for Lucy. And if he was to strengthen her confidence it would not be to start that way.

They put up the tent they both would sleep in and created a small fire. Lucy sat stirring in the pot. Her stomach growling regularly making Gray hide his smile. He really wanted to tease her, but the fear of getting on her bad side for the moment kept him quiet.

The sky was dark and the clouds hid the stars above the trees. Not much could be seen except the little area close to the fire. The soft wind made the trees close creak and complain with the movement, but from that, it was quiet. The flame had nearly died and Lucy laid snoring softly inside her sleeping bag while Gray laid awake on his back. Staring up at the tent roof. He barely turned his head to look at her, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he stared right at her. He did not know how long he kept an eye on her before they started to drop. Sleep. His eyes wanted sleep, however, his body did not want the same. He found it a bit difficult when his eyes and his body did not agree and he turned fully on his stomach, opening the tent so fresh air could blow through. The freshness made it easier for him to open his eyes and he stared into the darkness of the forest.

The flame went completely out and nothing gave light as the stars and moon were hidden. He squinted his eyes, swearing he saw movement. He was mistaken and he shook his head. What made him so paranoid all of a sudden? Well, he had no answer to the question himself. Movement. He looked back in at Lucy. She was snuggling closer to him. Drawn in by his warmth. Even when he laid on top of the sleeping bag. A hand landed on his back and he raised a brow. _What in the world?_ He wondered and tried to move it. Though it was no use. Instead she came closer. Her face now pressed to his side and she seemed to relax more.

He swallowed heavily. She was _very_ close and he was not sure how to handle this situation. He could not even imagine a situation like this.

A quiet `mmm´ escaped her and he stiffened.

"Lucy?" he whispered.

No response.

A twig breaking made him jump out of the tent, not thinking of his companion who in turn awoke with a start. Unprepared.

"Wh-what?" Lucy mumbled and tiredly wiped her eyes.

"Lucy," Gray muttered.

"Gray?" she asked confused and started to crawl out of the tent.

"We've got company," he said and his fists started to glow, ready for fight.

A light went up for Lucy and she hurried to find Loke's key. Recognizing his shape, she summoned him quietly.

"Pri-" He did not get to finish as Lucy put a hand on his mouth and told him to be quiet.

"It must be the leader," Gray said and came close to Lucy again, forcing Loke to move.

"How the hell did she find you so fast?" Loke complained, while glaring at Gray.

"The fire," Lucy breathed.

"It doesn't make sense," Loke pointed out.

"Our scents," Gray said and stared into the darkness towards the noise.

Loke's fists were glowing, lighting up the little camp while they waited.

Virgo came up beside Loke, startling the three.

"I've dug several holes around the camp; I hope it did not go against your plans. Punishment?"

Loke hit his forehead while Lucy protested and forced Virgo back.

"Ice Make: Floor," Gray muttered while his fists connected with the ground. Making ice around the camp except where they stood.

"Lucy, stay back," Loke said and pushed up his glasses.

"No way," she growled and glared at him.

Loke met her eyes, and for what felt like ages their gaze locked. None of them wavering. Then Loke looked away with a sigh. " _Fine_ , but cover your eyes," he then said and his fists glowed brighter.

Lucy turned her head and closed her eyes. Nevertheless, she could see the brightness that lit up the forest through her closed lids. Her lips pulled together in a thin line and she tried to listen. She heard running steps.

Gray was looking a complete different way when the light lit up the forest. He saw many outlines of several Luamis, however, he also saw the biggest shape and started running towards it. Ready to use his magic.

"Ice Make: Lance!" he shouted and flung the curved ice lances towards the biggest shape. It hit and the creature staggered. But he could not follow up the attack as the smaller versions started to come towards him with fast speed.

"Regulus Blast!" Loke yelled and the large blast wiped out the small ones that had started to come too close to Gray.

Gray looked behind him in gratitude towards the lion spirit and summoned his power to use _Ice Make: Hammer_. It appeared over the large Luamis and dropped on its head with great force. However, she got up again and red sparks appeared in front of her.

"Shit," Loke muttered and threw himself to the ground, dragging Lucy with him.

Gray made a shield of ice, however, it did shatter and the female Luamis came closer. Walking on unsteady feet.

"Loke, use Regulus Impact," Lucy said, her voice firm and the lion spirit nodded in agreement. "Gray! When Loke has hit, use the Seven Slice Dance!" she yelled.

Gray briefly met her eyes in turn and nodded, jumping back a step to give Loke space as he jumped forward and hit the Luamis. The golden light got stronger and then fainted as Loke had moved. The female was looking a bit confused but also enraged.

"Gray, now!" Loke yelled.

He summoned his powers and then on his forearms the ice blades could be seen. The rapid seven slashes went fast, but when he was done, the female laid on the ground.

"Great going, Gray," Loke said as he came up beside him to look at the Luamis. Then he took hold and started to drag her towards the thicker forest, with his magic giving light.

"What are you doing?" Lucy wondered.

"Taking her to one of the holes Virgo created," Loke answered.

Lucy nodded, keeping in that she had felt a little out even if she fueled Loke's magic. She sat down close to the tent and rested her chin on her knees. Gray was jogging towards her with a wide and white grin and she raised a brow in turn.

"Great going Lucy," Gray said and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling confused.

"The magic Loke gave off was very strong. How do you feel?"

"I feel normal."

"No magic drain?"

"No, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her tone had started to become a little annoyed.

"Sorry," he answered a bit sheepishly.

"Now that it's done I shall take my leave. But please call on me again, Princess," Loke said as he came back.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but nodded as the lion spirit disappeared in golden light and sparks.

"Lucy?"

"Mm-yes?" She leaned her head back on the tent, even if it did not give her much support.

"You are a great mage, Lucy. If only you could see that yourself. The magical pressure you have given off tonight, I can barely describe it. It's almost _too_ strong and I am very impressed," Gray muttered and kept looking straight. If only she could believe him, then it would be so much easier. Or so he thought.

No response came from her and in turn, he turned his head towards her and looked at her face. Her cheeks seemed to had taken on a darker shade and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. So he _had_ managed to move her. He scooted a little closer and took hold of her. Forcing her to rest against him. She did not even protest. She just let the warm tears meet his bare skin. Feeling his warmth in return.

Neither of them had any idea of how long they sat together before they went back into the tent to sleep. Their mission was over in many ways, it was only to return to Magnolia that was on their schedule now.

* * *

Loke had returned to the Celestial World and was met with friends that wanted to know about Lucy. However, he had other matters pressing. The mission was over much faster than anticipated. The monsters just fell upon their paths, no matter how far away they had been in the first place. Something was not right. And so he informed Lucy's other spirits as well. It was highly suspicious that they managed to get all the Luamis in two days. Considering what kind of creatures they were.

"Maybe it is a higher plot behind the scenes?" Aries wondered, as she was the closest to the lion spirit.

"No, I don't agree," Virgo said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Capricorn wondered as he sat down.

"The fact that Lucy's magic pressure is so high now-" Gem started.

"-draws them in," Mini finished.

"Luamis feed off of magic to get stronger themselves. They can feel magic to such a degree that they choose their pray based on it. Which means Lucy and Gray together…" Aquarius trailed off.

"The perfect magic meal," Loke finished.

"Exactly, the only question is, how did they get to them so fast?" Capricorn muttered.

"They must have developed in some ways," Virgo suggested.

"I cannot say I like the sound of that," Scorpio said.

"What about Natsu?" Aquarius suddenly asked, making them all freeze for a second.

"He wouldn't do that," Loke defended. _I think_.

"But he has been acting strange for a long while." Cancer pointed out.

"This is getting too complicated," Loke muttered and massaged his temples. _And all these speculations still does not feel completely right._

"There must be something we have overlooked," Capricorn muttered.

"Crux, can you search up information about the Luamis?" Loke asked.

Crux nodded and then fell asleep. The other spirits waited in patience as the Southern Cross was searching for the information they needed. Then, finally he opened his eyes. "There is nothing else then what we know already," Crux said and the rest gaped.

"That means someone's behind this," Loke growled. "I need to warn Lucy."

"Wait until morning," Aquarius said, her voice firm and with an undertone that made Loke think ` _scary´_.

"Who could it possibly be?" Aries whispered, her eyes wide.

"The Mayor," Capricorn said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" the rest yelled.

"It is logical," Capricorn said with a deadpan expression. "He needed strong mages to his village for some reason, due him getting a lot of Luamis to the forest close. When the damage was high enough he contacted the strongest guilds only, hoping that someone would come. Either he wants to drain their magic or there is something else as well. However, it is strange that he lets the magic council come and retrieve the Luamis."

"Unless the plan does not start working before the magic council is out of there. Which means it will happen _after_ the Luamis and the guards are gone," Loke said and took off in a run.

This was not good. Gray and Lucy had to be on guard and he had to help them. For some reason they had ended up with another problem already. And in Loke's opinion it had happened too fast. They also had the Celestial World to worry about.

* * *

Lucy and Gray woke up to the bright morning light. Or so they thought until they both noticed Loke sitting in the middle of the two. His fists shining a bright light.

Both startled they sprung up and destroyed the tent in the process. The next that happened was that both mages were covered in water. Soaked through they both stared startled at Aquarius _and_ Loke. However, their worry was clear and neither Lucy nor Gray had the heart to start yelling, even if they now carried sour looks. Both of them.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked with a sigh following. Dawn was nearing, but it was not close enough. The sky had barely started to brighten.

"Something is wrong with the town," Aquarius said and disappeared.

"Care to explain?" Gray asked the lion and raised a brow.

Loke barely nodded and then sat down.

"Someone is after you _or_ your magic, or then again, maybe both," Loke said and started his full explanation. When he left after, he could not say he felt much better. It was still a threat against his friends and he more than anything wanted to stay with them instead. But he also had to return to his own world.

"There is no point on going back to bed," Gray said with a sigh. Lucy nodded in agreement and ran towards some bushes so she could change behind.

"We might as well just collect the reward and return," Lucy said when she came back from changing.

"First we call Mira so she's aware. _If_ and only _if_ anything were to happen, at least she will know where we were last."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

So they made their way back to town. Feeling physically exhausted with their busy night. They had barely gotten much sleep and it did not help on their moods much as well.

When they arrived in town some farmers were up and outside already working. Lucy and Gray made their way to the Mayor's house and was met by his butler, who in turn led them into the living room. They sat down and waited for him. The time passed.

Then finally the doorbell rang and some guards from the magic council came as well, forcing the Mayor to make appearance.

"So you did defeat all of the Luamis?" the small Mayor asked.

Both Lucy and Gray stared wide-eyed at the child who was supposed to be the mayor, the few guards as well. Wasn't the Mayor one of the farmers?

"Yes, we would like our rewards so we can return," Gray said and met Lucy's eyes briefly.

The child looked towards the guards who nodded in return. One of them stepped forward. "It was much more of them than stated in the request, plus a female leader. We have several men out in the woods, and it seems all have been captured," he said.

"Is that so?" the child wondered and turned his back towards them.

"Yes. Now, give the mages of Fairy Tail their reward so we all can leave," the guard said and the child turned with an angry expression.

"Why are you waiting for them?" he asked.

"We are to make sure they get home safely," the guard said, making Lucy study him closer. Her eyes widened when she noticed Loke behind the helmet and she covered up her expression as fast as possible.

"Very well. Get them their reward," the child said with a huff and left the room.

The butler returned shortly with the bag of jewels and the silver key. Lucy stared at the key with wide eyes.

"Pegasus," Lucy breathed.

"What?" Gray asked, his attention fully on her.

"They key of the wings, Pegasus," Lucy muttered.

"Great, let's go," Gray said and rushed her out.

Safe at the train station they parted with the guards plus Loke who in turn returned to his own world. When Lucy and Gray were safe inside and the train had started to move, they could both breathe out and relax. Something was just not right in that town and they had to tell their guild.

Thankfully, the trip went without problems and both mages slept through most of it. Gray followed Lucy to her doorstep to make sure she got home safely before he returned to his own place. He briefly stopped by the guild to tell Mira that both he and Lucy was back, and that both would come to the guild later in the evening with something important. So hopefully most of the members would be there.

Lucy took time to get cleaned up and then after – with the help of Cancer – her hair was out of her face. It was time to contract her new spirit.

She went to the guild because she was not sure what to expect from her new spirit and she headed straight for the outside training field. Once ready, she could start.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open gate of the Wings! Pegasus!" The light was bright and Lucy closed her eyes and kept them shut until the light had faded. When she opened them she looked at a beautiful black horse with wings spread.

"Mistress," he said with a dark tone and Lucy's eyes widened.

"You can talk!" was her first reaction, then, "Please don't call me mistress or master. We're friends, ok? You can call me Lucy-"

"Or Princess," Virgo said while popping up beside her.

"Eek! _Virgo_!"

"Punishment?"

" _No_! Just please go back a moment. I need to make a new contract," Lucy responded firmly.

"Of course Princess." And then Virgo disappeared again.

"Sorry about that," Lucy muttered.

"Princess it is," Pegasus said and he almost looked to be smiling.

"So when are you free?" Lucy wondered and took out her little notebook.

"Every day except Sundays," Pegasus responded.

"That's great," Lucy said excitedly.

"Also my powers are within transportation. I can get you _anywhere_ depending on your magic… Which would be fast and as far as you would want. I can go until you run out of magic power. Also, since your magic level is so high, I have another form as well that usually only can be shown in the Celestial World," Pegasus explained. Lucy did not even have to ask him.

" _Really_?" Lucy wondered, not really sure if she believed it, but excited at the same time.

The horse nodded. "I have a human-like form. Still with wings. But I can help in battle. My weapon is a magical sword with the element of wind."

Lucy was nearly gaping. "Wow," she whispered. _I so didn't know that_.

"I look forward to working with you, Princess." And with that he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chap. I can't really promise an update this weekend because I'm sick and right now with a very high fever. Doc gave me three different meds that I have to take for ten days o.o Hopefully I'll start feeling better soon ;)**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

"Mira, where is master?" Lucy wondered as she came up to the bar.

Mira took a moment to study Lucy. Her face was serious and her eyes held a fierce expression. At the same time Gray came up beside Lucy.

"Hello Gray, your clothes…" Mira said with a smile. "Master is in his office. He should come down when he's finished with the paperwork," she continued while meeting Lucy's eyes. "Is something the matter?"

Mira put the glass she was drying down while Lucy and Gray nodded. She hurried out from behind the bar and ran up the stairs to Makarov's office. Once on top of the stairs she bumped into something solid. Mira briefly looked up.

"What's up?" Laxus asked as Mira regained her footing.

"Master needs to come down, now," Mira said, her voice firm and Laxus raised a brow.

"Sure, go ahead," he then said and let her pass as he continued down the stairs and to his usual table with the Thunder Legion.

Master Makarov opened the door to his office before Mira had time to knock. He could feel the stress waving off of the take-over mage.

"Mira, I heard you needed to speak to me," Makarov said and gestured for her to come inside. She shook her head. "So it's not urgent?" Makarov's eyebrows shot high and Mira would have laughed if she was not determined to seem serious.

"Lucy and Gray need to tell you something about their mission," she stated.

"I see."

Makarov closed the door behind himself and followed the white-haired mage down to the first floor. Gray and Lucy were both standing tense by the bar and he in turn jumped up to the counter to sit.

"Master, something is wrong in Tia," Lucy blurted.

"Our mission was about capturing Luamis, and in theory considering how many they were, it should have taken much longer to finish," Gray said, gaining attention from the other mages that had arrived at the guild.

"Not to mention that the mayor was suspicious," Lucy muttered.

"How many?" Makarov asked.

"Over fifty, and we captured all of them within two days," Lucy answered.

"Plus the leader," Gray added.

"That seems strange," Makarov muttered, mainly to himself.

"Loke made us aware that something strange was going on, not to say that the mayor was a child!" Lucy continued.

Laxus made his way towards the bar. Indeed something was not right with that town.

"We collected our reward with the guards accompanying us, but the mayor did not like it much. We managed to get on the train safely and parted with the guards from the magic council then," Lucy finished.

"Someone should dig deeper into what's going on there," Gray suggested.

"I'll do it," Laxus spoke up.

"Not alone," Makarov said. He was deep in thought. What exactly had Gray and Lucy stumbled upon?

"Lucy and Gray should stay here," Mira said. "The townspeople will recognize them and know that something is up."

"You are right Mira. Laxus." Makarov looked at his grandchild. "Take the Thunder Legion with you and if you find Erza and Wendy, bring them along as well. Gajeel, please come over here I have another task for you…"

Gray and Lucy could breathe out, knowing that the problem would be solved. However, neither of them were comfortable with someone else solving the mystery. After all, they had been there and they were highly curious to what would happen, what was the reason... Instead they had to stay home, or take other missions.

Lucy ordered her strawberry milkshake and waited for Mira to finish it before taking it with her to sit by Gray.

Juvia had in turn already crept close and hid under their table.

When Lucy sat down she was tempted to roll her eyes, but instead she raised an eyebrow and Gray mimicked her. She pointed a finger down towards the table and he visibly paled.

"So Gray…" Lucy started, knowing Juvia was listening _very_ close. "When are we going to pick another mission?"

Gray stifled a laugh and ended up smirking instead. "Well, though the jewels should last for a while, it would be boring to only sit around, right?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course," she then said.

"Plus, it was so much _fun_ on this last mission."

Lucy could not hold it in when Juvia's head made impact with the table and came through because of her water body. She laughed and so did Gray, however, the water mage was fuming. And her anger was directed towards Lucy.

"You will not steal Gray away from Juvia again!" Juvia yelled and glared at the blonde mage.

"Relax Juvia. We were just kidding with you about certain parts," Gray said calmly.

"Juvia does not understand." She blinked.

"We knew you were under the table…" Lucy started to giggle again. Not able to help herself.

Gray was grinning, but he could not help but find the water mage annoying. "Juvia, this has to stop," he said.

"Juvia will forever fight for her precious Gray," Juvia answered firmly and left, just to hide behind the closest column.

Gray sighed.

"Aw, it will work out," Lucy breathed.

* * *

The evening was present with the noisy guild. Lucy was resting, just observing as she took in the liveliness.

Cana was drinking as usual. Mira was serving with a smile with the help of Lisanna. Elfman was talking with Jet and Droy, sometimes shouting `Man´, which was not unusual. Levy was reading and Gajeel sat close since he would leave in the morning. The Thunder Legion and Laxus had left earlier to start on their mission. Mostly everything was normal.

There was a lot of newer members that Lucy did not know, that had joined after the GMG, sitting around drinking, or all in all having a great time.

Juvia and Gray stood further away in the corner talking. Gray looked angry while Juvia determined. Neither of them seemed to win.

The golden light made her aware of Loke arriving and she raised a brow when he was not greeting her with his usual cheerfulness.

"Princess," he said, tone serious and Lucy felt worry welling up inside her.

"What's the matter Loke?" she asked.

"Something has happened in the Celestial World, and we're not sure what's causing the problem…"

" _What_ happened?"

"Ice is covering the world more and more for every day that passes. You need to come with me."

Loke's look of worry was so real and Lucy's heart nearly broke. "But what about the time?"

"The Spirit King has made it so that as long as you're there, the time here and there will flow the same way."

"Loke, Gray is the ice mage, he should be the one going," Lucy muttered.

"You need to come because you are a celestial mage, without you, Gray cannot come," Loke answered.

"Princess, I've brought clothes for you and your companion so you can come with us." Virgo startled both Lucy and Loke and they both glared at the spirit. "Punishment?"

Loke face palmed while Lucy shook her head `no´ as fast as possible.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Gray wondered and stripped on the way to the table.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy hissed and looked away.

"Damn it," Gray muttered.

After Gray had found his clothing again, Loke filled him in on what was going on and of course Gray wanted to help. And so a new mission would start already. A mission to help their friends.

Lucy hurried to change with Virgo's help and then together with Gray they informed Makarov of the situation, before leaving together with the two spirits. The guild could only feel confused as two mages disappeared right in front of them.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and they widened at once. Half the world was literally covered in ice, making it not as recognizable as the other part. She had after all been there before.

Half the castle in the distance was covered in ice and she could _almost_ see it spreading.

"Damn," Gray breathed and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we really have no clues," Loke said and started walking. The two mages following.

"This is unbelievable," Lucy whispered as she kept looking.

Her friends met her with somewhat happy faces and it only made her more determined to figure out of the problem and fix it. Together they all entered the castle and headed straight for the library. It would be a loooong night.

After hours of searching Lucy had fallen asleep with a book in her lap and Gray was standing with his head resting on a bookcase, eyes closed and snoring lightly.

"Found anything yet?" Loke asked, just for show.

"No, nothing, sorry," Aries responded.

"This is no use," Aquarius growled, making Lucy's eyes blink.

"Huh, what's going on?" she wondered and blinked again. She looked at her spirit friends and then down to the book in her lap. _Oh, right._ "Sorry for falling asleep," she said sheepishly.

"That's alright," Capricorn said. "You've been working for hours to help. There are still a lot left, so I suggest you get some sleep. Your friend as well."

Lucy looked towards Gray and giggled. The sight was just adorable. _Wait, what? No, no, no, I'm not starting this again._ She stood up on unsteady feet due to sitting in one position for so long. She shook Gray's shoulder and startled he jumped away and shouted `I'm awake!´, making many of the spirits laugh, if not smile.

Virgo showed them to a room in the castle they would be sharing. Saying that the others would be close as well. All spirits of the realm had gathered there to be safe just in case. No one knew what to expect.

Lucy's eyes widened as she walked into the room. She and Gray would have to _share_ a bed. Sure it was large and it was more than enough space for the two of them, but really. With her resent thoughts, it was just not appropriate. Nevertheless, she had no choice. The spirit had left, and the door was locked behind herself and Gray, who in turn was looking around the room curiously.

"This is not bad," he muttered and sat down on the bed. Taking off his shirt.

Lucy turned, her face red and she crossed her arms.

Gray studied Lucy. She was stiff with her back turned, and he could see that her arms were crossed in front of her. With a shrug, he took off his pants before crawling under the fluffy duvet. "You can turn now," he said amused.

"Don't look," she scolded as she started taking off all except her underwear, just like Gray had done. They needed to keep something of celestial garments on after all.

"Gee, I'm not a pervert," Gray muttered, feeling a tiny bit offended.

The bed shifted and the duvet was lifted. Soon the lights were completely out and both of the two were very aware of the other ones presence. Their warmth was pulling each other in while it felt like something drew them closer to each other. They almost craved the other ones touch. Neither of them knew what was wrong, just felt the acing in their bodies. Then as sleep took over, their bodies ended up touching.

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think ;)_**

 ** _Until next time! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm a little bit better now. So here is the next update :)**_

 ** _I'm so sorry for forgetting in ch8, but thank you_** lunatic4eva _**for your review to ch7 :) (was very out of it in the start of the week).**_

 _ **Sorry for grammar mistakes that you might find ;P**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 _Lucy's POV_

It had really been a difficult night. Not a lot of sleep and my awareness over Gray made me tense. I knew it should not have made so much difference, however, lately my mind and body was mainly acting along their own patterns. Making their own decisions, or at least so it seemed.

The morning did not have much to bring except getting dressed and look out the window. The damage had grown. More ice. I felt concern for my friends. My heart was filled with the worry of what could happen. What if all of the Celestial World covered in ice? Would we even be able to save it then?

A quiet groan made me turn towards the sleeping Gray. Curiously I crept closer. I studied his features and I felt the corners of my lips tilt up – just enough – to a soft smile. He _was_ cute. Not that I would ever admit that aloud _or_ in front of Juvia. He was absolutely adorable when he slept. And for the rest he was just an amazing person.

 _Not that you can afford to think like that, Lucy,_ I told myself. _And it doesn't mean that you_ like _like him either. Relax. Wake him up…_

For the longest while I just hovered. Then I squished his nose closed with my thumb and forefinger.

His eyes shot open and clearly startled, ready to attack, he suddenly had me pinned to the floor. Holding my arms above my head. I could not move. He was obviously stronger than me. His eyes widened while he breathed a bit heavily and slowly he let go.

"Lucy?" he breathed.

I squirmed underneath him. "Who else?" I glared in turn.

"Uh-uhm, sorry," he whispered with a small blush and then he got off of me.

Standing up he helped me as well and then we were just staring at each other. Neither of us saying a word. I could not help but feel lost. Why was this suddenly happening to me?

He took a step forward and then without a warning he pulled me in for a hug. His arms tightened around me in a fierce hug. I could feel the emotion within him. He was worried about me. The reason? I did not know, but what I did know was that I wanted to take his pain away. To help him in whichever way he would need. So my arms surrounded him.

"Lucy," he whispered into my hair. "It felt so real," he then mumbled and I barely caught it.

I felt something wet in the crook of my neck and I knew it was his tears. My arms tightened around him in turn. "I'm here," I then whispered. "I'm here, and it was only a dream."

I cannot truly say how long we stood holding each other, however, the longer we stood, the more my heart was searching for his. My heart was racing with my emotions and I was not sure what to make out of it.

I was afraid. Afraid that when he let go everything would change yet again and I would be left with an empty feeling. Or worse. Without a friend.

The worry was wasted. When he let go he still held me close enough, not completely wanting to let go and he was smiling. Just for me. I wanted to breathe out in such relief but kept it in because of the way he was looking at me. I felt so _exposed_. Like he knew my every tiny secret. My every thought. All my desires. All my dreams. Everything I truly felt about him.

 _Wait wait wait. Everything you feel about him? When did that happen? You know, it might just be a crush of the moment. Do not jump to conclusions. Lucy, you have a mission. Complete it!_

"Thank you," Gray said and let go. Giving me the chance to either take it further or pull back.

The blush warmed my face and I looked shyly away. "What are friends for?" I replied a bit nervous. I knew with that response I had ruined the moment.

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

I sighed and I saw Lucy's eyes widen with panic. I started to reach out for her but held myself back. It would only make it worse. She clearly did not feel the same as I did. Yeah, my feelings for her had truly escalated within a short amount of time. Maybe it was the fact that we had known each other for so long, just not _truly_ like now, that nothing had come forward before?

I did not hold the answer, but I knew my feelings for Lucy were true. The dream I had had just stating the proof even clearer. Opening my eyes. It made me see the truth.

When I awoke and saw I had pinned Lucy to the floor, but a very much _alive_ Lucy, I felt such relief. I could barely believe my own eyes. Then with a small moment I had thought, ` _this is it´_ , and then it was gone again. She had looked away and pulled back. Showing me that she was not on the same page.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. Then she briefly looked at me before hurrying to get dressed. "Yeah," she mumbled and pulled on the dress Virgo had given her.

I followed her example and then – proud of myself for not stripping _yet_ – we could leave the room. Met by one of her spirits. Aries. The spirit was shy as usual and saying `sorry´ almost after every word. No matter how much Lucy said it was ok. You could see the spirit content with her master, but insecurity and habits…

"…That's something she should work on. Of course we will help," Lucy said. Interrupting my thoughts.

"With?"

"We are going to help her with her confidence." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was not like I had listened from the start. And Aries had left as well.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Hello, everyone!" Lucy yelled as she opened the doors to the library. No one responded.

"Where are they?" I wondered.

"That's strange," Lucy muttered and walked around.

"Maybe we should look for them?" I suggested.

"Sure and at the same time we can see if you can get a feeling on the ice," she said with a smile.

"Sounds great," I agreed.

It would prove to be an interesting day.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Lucy and Gray exited the castle and took notice of that the ice's speed had somewhat slowed. Making both mages wonder how that had happened. However, neither of them had any good answers or any ideas, so they started walking around where they could.

Gray stopped and he crouched down. His palms hitting the ice. He started to feel the strange yet familiar energy of the ice. It was almost _too_ familiar. The signature was so similar to _his_ that it was scary.

His eyes shot open and startled he fell back.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled and shot forward to help him up. "Are you ok?"

He stared for the longest time with wide eyes on the ice. "I-I don't know, Lucy," Gray muttered and pulled his hand back.

Lucy felt the loss of his hand and immediately a sense of sadness swept through her. Why would he let go? It was obvious that something was bothering him. Why didn't he tell her?

"What did you feel?" she then asked carefully.

"It's difficult to explain. The energy was familiar." His answer was blunt and Lucy winced, though it went unnoticed by him.

"I'm sure we will figure it out," Lucy said softly. Her eyes watery.

Guilt filled his every sense when Lucy's soft tone broke through his wall. He had no right to push her away now. No right. Nevertheless, he held still.

Lucy turned her back on her companion and started walking away from him. This was not right. It did not fit them. _And it all leads back to… it's my fault…_

"Lucy! Wait up!" Gray's voice was like a break. She stopped just by the sound of it and did indeed wait. When he caught up to her, they slowly started to walk together. The silence gnawing at them both.

He seemed to get closer with every step. Their skin almost touching. He was distracting her and it took her focus away from the mission she was set on now. Tiredly she tried to shake her head, hoping it would clear, but the fog did not leave. It was stuck.

From the corner of her eyes she managed to steal glances at him. He seemed deep in thought. It was not only her.

"Lucy, stop," Gray whispered.

They had ended up inside the castle again. Neither of them taking notice of their surroundings. Lucy stopped and with raised eyebrows, she met his eyes. He looked haunted. There was something bothering him deeply, and it was not the events of the morning. She let her right palm rest against his left cheek and she waited. Her eyes soft and her whole being patient.

"It felt…" he trailed off.

"It felt?" Lucy waited.

He swallowed heavily. "It felt like _me_ ," he whispered.

Her eyes widened, but she did not let go or move away. "But it's not possible. We've been together for the most part since before this started."

"I know. That's what makes me scared! How can it feel like my magic? It doesn't make sense!"

She hugged him. Tight. No one said their mission would be an easy one, but neither this complicated.

"Oh." Loke's voice brought them back to reality and the two mages pulled apart. "Someone is having a good time," he added a little sourly.

"Loke, we have some news, so to speak," Lucy said. Her expression was firm and Loke knew to be acting serious as well.

"The ice around here, the energy is too close to _mine_. Almost as if it was me causing this, however, we have no explanation," Gray told the lion spirit.

Loke did not betray any emotion as he heard what Gray said. So it was confirmed. Lucy's feelings were deep for Gray. However, _something_ had changed, since the ice was spreading at a much slower rate, and even if he did not want to give Lucy straight to Gray, he could only admit that he was a little relieved. Neither did he want _his_ Princess to be sad and suffer. Her understanding of herself and realization would slower the ice and also eventually stop it and make it disappear. But both needed to be aware.

"Well, that is intriguing," Loke said and smiled. "However, shall we go get something to eat and then you can continue your research at the library?" Loke suggested.

Both Gray and Lucy nodded in agreement and as on cue, their stomachs growled.

The evening that day could not have come any earlier. It felt like the day had just flown away from them, but yet so little knowledge of their problem. There had been nothing to find in the library. Once again they returned to their room without answers. Without much clue.

Gray took time to clean up and could easily go to bed feeling like it had been a _very_ long day. For Lucy, it was a change. She tried to be done as quickly as possible and then she jumped into the bed. Snuggling up under the duvet. As sleep took her away from the real world, Gray could only watch the peaceful expression. She seemed so content.

However, soon enough she started to shiver and Gray scooted closer to her so his body had contact with hers. It was not enough and the shaking escalated. _She better not kick me for this_ , he thought and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. Warming her. He was almost dreading tomorrow already.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm finally getting better, yay.**_

 ** _Thank you_** MistyDew (Guest) _**for your review :)**_

 _ **Sorry about grammar mistakes that you might take notice of (I'm not perfect).**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 _Lucy's POV_

Slowly I felt my head clear from the sleepy fog. My eyes did ever so slowly blink and I started to turn so I could lay on my back when I felt it. Warm arms surrounding me, and Gray's body pressed against mine. I stiffened in his embrace and barely turned my head to get a better look. He was still asleep and he looked so peaceful. I moved just enough so I could keep looking at him. I knew deep within that it was maybe not the smartest, but I could not take my eyes away from him. Carefully I let my right hand rest against his left cheek, and then I stroked it down to his chin before I let it rest on his chest. His _very_ bare chest.

 _What the hell am I doing? I must have gone crazy._

Dark blue eyes became visible and I stopped breathing. He froze.

 _Maybe it is too much? Maybe I went too far?_

"L-Lucy?" he stuttered and his arms loosened. I could move freely, but I did not want to. I liked him. I liked him more than I could even describe. The feeling was nothing like I had ever felt and I knew I had suppressed it, not wanting to believe it. A quiet gasp escaped me and I got closer to him. Feeling his flesh against my face I pressed my lips against him and I heard him swallow heavily. A small smile graced my lips and I let my right arm sneak around him and pull him closer. I did not want to let go and in turn I felt his tighten around me again. "Lucy," he whispered. Tears filled my eyes. How could I have been so blind before? Why did I keep my own happiness away? What had driven me to deny my feelings? "Hey, don't cry," he said softly and a finger tilted my chin up and our eyes met.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and let go so I could wipe the tears away. A quiet chuckle.

"Don't apologize," he responded. "I think I've waited a long time for this," he muttered and kissed my head, making me feel jealous of myself. My body was driving me crazy. I felt giddy and excited. Butterflies on the inside making me more happy than I could imagine. I wanted to laugh and kiss him and give every bit of me to him. However, I held myself back with a wide smile instead. Although, those lips were _really_ inviting.

He stared at me and to my lips for the longest of moments before he changed position so we were both sitting halfway up. The duvet falling down, making me feel the cool air and I shivered. He was not slow to respond. Soon his arms were around me again, and then he barely pulled away so our noses were touching. The excitement was great and I felt overwhelmed by all these feelings. Then his lips pressed against mine.

I can honestly say I'm not sure what happened next, but it was the most wonderful feeling. Then the kiss deepened and I felt my arousal grow with the kiss. My body wanting more and more. I pulled him down so he was over me and I felt my needs escalate in that position. I wrapped my legs around him and felt him against me. Our hips moved with our kisses and I knew we had to stop before it became too late. I let my lips move slower again and while one hand rested against his neck, the other pressed against his chest, pushing carefully, but also holding him down so he would not leave. We both breathed heavily as our lips parted and he only hovered over me. I had a small feeling I was looking like a goof with such a grin, but he did not look any less happy than I felt.

"I think we should get up unless we want to continue," he teased and rolled over before jumping out of bed. Watching me while putting on his clothes.

"Mmhm," I responded with a cheerful tone.

When we both were dressed, warm arms wrapped around me and I leaned back against him. His lips pressed against my neck and I kept back a moan from escaping my lips. He chuckled and I turned in his embrace, hands pressed against his chest.

"Lucy, you have no idea how I feel," he whispered.

"I think I do," I responded. "My heart is beating for you. I cannot describe this feeling I have with you, but I dare say it is love. Because I truly believe I love you, Gray."

I saw him keep tears at bay and I smiled softly. "I love you too Lucy. More than you can possibly know," he said and lifted me up, then to twirl me around. Both of us laughing in pure happiness. "How come we never did this sooner?" he teased.

"We were always with the team, and if not, Natsu was always around," I suggested.

"That idiot," Gray muttered, making me laugh.

"Now now. You can worry about him later. Right now we need to finish our mission."

"We could always go back to bed," he suggested and smirked.

"You wish," I responded and rolled my eyes, but my smile never left.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Loke saw it. The other zodiacs saw it and the silver key spirits saw it. The ice was disappearing. Not very fast, but it was truly disappearing.

 _That must mean…_ Loke trialed off as he heard laughter in the distance. Lucy and Gray.

"This is good news," Aries said quietly.

"She finally got a boyfriend," Aquarius praised.

"He makes her happy, and we should be grateful to that," Virgo said and Plue who was standing beside her nodded in a frenzy.

"Relax, Plue. We're all happy for her," Pegasus said, crossing his arms while studying the lion spirit. "Loke, don't forget you have Aries"

"She is not for the playboy type," Aquarius said while glaring at Loke. It was very well known that the lion was not serious when it came to Lucy, after all the truth was that he did indeed have Aries. The same way as Aquarius had Scorpio. She was just glad that Lucy held both their keys so they would not be separated, however, Loke was _very_ protective. Especially since Lucy saved his life, and in many ways Aquarius understood, but it was time for him to step aside so her new boyfriend could take over the role of protector.

"Hey, everyone!" Lucy said cheerful when she and Gray approached their friends.

Her spirits greeted her just as cheerful as she felt. Though, Aquarius was the best feeling. One of her very first friends really approved and it made her happiness grow.

"Look outside, Princess," Virgo said and gestured to the windows.

Gray and Lucy walked over to look out and they gasped. The ice was disappearing!

"But how?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"We're sorry, but we could not reveal anything before," Pegasus said and sat down.

"Your feelings was the key, Lucy. The reason the ice grew, and now the reason it is melting," Capricorn explained.

"W-what?" she stuttered and felt her face heat up.

"Your magic is now mixing together now that your feelings are out in the open," Capricorn continued. "You will be able to use Ice Maker magic and Gray will be able to summon us. However, you must both teach each other."

They were both gaping.

"Of course when you are joined as one you will have absolute control," Loke said and wiggled his eyebrows towards Gray who in turn grew slightly pink.

"I can use ice magic?" Lucy asked slowly. Her friends nodded.

"And I can summon you?" Gray wondered aloud. _That's pretty cool_. _To really learn how Lucy's magic works. And then we can also be of greater help to each other in the future_.

"We are still in contract with Lucy, but with her agreement we can alter it so you can summon us as well. As long as it is ok for Lucy." Capricorn met Lucy's eyes and they were filled with unshed tears.

"You would do that for us?" Lucy whispered.

 _You two are meant to be. Of course we would,_ Loke thought and nodded to Lucy's question.

"You're the best!" she yelled and one after one she hugged each of her spirits eagerly.

"This also mean you must return now," Scorpio said and looked at Horologium.

"It is time," Horologium said.

"I shall take them," Virgo said and gestured for Lucy and Gray to follow.

Soon golden light shone in the guildhall of Fairy Tail. The few members that were there already including Makarov and Mira, focused on two figures that appeared out of the light as it died. Lucy and Gray stood hand in hand looking around.

"We're home!" they shouted in unison.

"Welcome back!" Mira said with a cheer and her eyes focused on the intertwined hands.

"How did it go?" Makarov asked as they came over to the bar.

"Well, it was not what we expected. But the Celestial World is getting back to normal as we speak," Lucy answered happily.

"And I can now use celestial magic," Gray said proudly.

Makarov's eyes widened and Mira shook her head, clearing it of any other thought.

"What?"

"Oh, and Lucy can now use mine," he added.

"How?" Mira wondered.

"Well, it was actually a part of our feelings," Lucy confessed.

Mira looked to their hands again, then to how close they were standing. "Oh, my goodness! You're together!" she squealed.

Lucy covered her ears and Gray nodded slowly.

Tears of happiness fell from Makarov's eyes and he sniffed.

"Because of my connection to the Celestial world and to Gray-" Lucy started, however she was not able to finish. First of all she was not sure how it was possible. She could barely explain it herself. Second, the guild doors flew up and in came Natsu with Happy in tow.

Gray tensed and took a small step in front of Lucy to protect her. Confusing her, _and_ Mira who was still dreaming about their future for them. However, he was not letting Lucy get sad again. He was going to protect her no matter what.

"What's up?" Natsu asked as he came closer. Looking curiously at Gray.

"You liiiike each other," Happy said to Lucy who in turn tried to strangle the blue cat.

"Hey, Lucy. Can I talk with you for a minute?" Natsu asked, gaining her attention.

Confusion crossed her features and she barely nodded. She wanted answers.

"Haven't you done enough?" Gray growled.

Natsu looked as confused at Lucy and could only stare.

"You were supposed to be her best friend-" he started, but Natsu interrupted him.

"I can't help the mission took many months, it was not like it was planned!" Natsu defended.

"Wait, what?" Makarov's eyes narrowed and he approached the small group. "Natsu, you've come and gone on missions since we came back from the GMG. Something is not right…"

"I haven't been back in months!" Natsu defended.

"The team even split because of you!" Gray accused.

Hurt crossed Natsu's features and he looked to Lucy. She nodded, confirming what Gray said. "I don't understand," he whispered.

"Natsu, if what you're saying is true then we need to look into this matter further. The fact that we've seen you means that someone has taken on your look or put up such a strong illusion that we all believed it."

 _Especially Lucy,_ Gray thought and felt her rest against him.

Natsu raised a brow when seeing Gray and Lucy so close together. Which in his eyes was quite unusual.

"Let's take a mission together!" Happy said in front of the two.

"I'm sorry, but Gray and I, we're a team now. After we split…" Lucy trailed off.

Natsu sat down defeated. "We really split?" He was hurt.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. "But the feeling of your best friend leaving you, ignoring you, growing distant…" Lucy swallowed. "It was not easy for any of us how it all turned out."

"It's ok. As long as you two go on a mission with Happy and I at least once a month!" Natsu said, a little more back to his usual mood.

"We can promise that," both Lucy and Gray agreed.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I'm posting this chapter now so no one thinks it's over yet.**_

 _ **It will be 14 chapters, I'm currently working on 14, but have a hard time ending it, hehe. **_

_**As for the time skip here in this chapter it is because I did not plan it to be super long like Generations and Love (did not plan that either), while at the same time I've got a lot of response (positive) that in a way makes me want to keep going, however, I've already come to the end. If anything I can just make a new GraLu fanfic eventually xD but please don't get your hopes up (if that's the case, I write stories I feel is missing, if that makes sense) I need summer vacation as well :P**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 _Lucy's POV_

"Again!" I yelled, trying to summon ice I had become somewhat familiar with. I truly mean somewhat. It was not easy to try to control another type of magic quite different from my usual summoning of spirits. My attacks were out of control when it came to power of strength. I had plenty of magic, too much power, in my attacks. Thankfully, it was getting somewhat better and I was now practicing against Gray. He was not affected too much, which helped a lot.

We had been training in the country of Iceberg and the plus of the training was the tolerance against cold. Of course I did not have it when we started, but after two months of intense training it really started to show. Hopefully I would not develop a stripping habit though, it was enough that Gray kept doing it. Pegasus taught me how to use the sword, however, in that area I was a little lazy compared to practicing on my new ice magic.

This was the end of the third month and I had more control over my power in my attacks. Gray truly helped me with confidence in what I did, and I also started to get a personal touch to my attacks. While he in turn had to work on summoning my spirits.

We had started with Plue and the rest of the silver keys eventually as he progressed. He understood how much magic it took to open a gate to another world and how draining it could be. Into our second month he had started with one gold key at a time, however, he could not keep them out for long considering the difference with his own magic. But like me, he was improving. Though I truly understood how he felt. I saw the frustration while he worked and in turn I kept positive and gave encouraging words.

Our relationship was going well through it all. Secret smiles under training that we shared. The closeness of it all. We could always talk and we never ran empty of subjects. At night, he held around me and kept me safe, the feeling of being protected never left. He made me happy and my smile never disappeared.

We would make weekly calls to the guild to tell them about or process, Natsu mainly wondering when we were getting back. We had no answer. When we were ready, we would return.

However, our training was disturbed by the lacrima. Gray picked up and an image of Master appeared.

" _Gray, Lucy, I have some news_ ," Makarov said. The way he phrased it did not make it sound like good news.

"We're both here," Gray said and met my eyes. I nodded.

" _Laxus came back from Tia with quite a lot of information. He and the Thunder Legion had to visit several other places, including the country of Seven. A town close to the border. A bit like Tia is. Where the real mayor of Tia was being held._ "

We gaped.

"What?" we both shouted at the same time.

" _The child was just an illusion. A very good one at that. However, the mastermind is out there. We believe that the person also is the one that posed as Natsu. The only clue is that they were after both of you. Leads about a stellar spirit mage and her lover, or so it seems. Which in this case would be the two of you. Somehow you are included in the plans. There is more, but I prefer to tell you at the guild_."

"We'll start our return at once," Gray said and I ran towards the little cottage we had been staying in, hearing Gray finishing the call.

Packing did not take long, and soon we started on our return home to Magnolia and Fairy Tail on a winged horse.

* * *

 _Author's POV_

The return from Iceberg had gone without complications even if it had taken quite a while. Upon return Lucy and Gray had gone straight to Makarov's office. He in turn showed them the plan found in the mayor's office in Tia. A plan. The lovers. Two needed as sacrifice to summon the most dangerous celestial spirit. The Celestial King would be cruel in the wrong possession and control. Lucy and Gray would be to create his key. The Celestial King was a part of a bigger plan. Now, all that was left was to find this unknown person.

The person could be a woman or a man. Maybe even a banished spirit. No one was completely sure, but the papers in front of them proved that it had been very carefully planned.

Laxus and the Thunder Legion stayed at the guild under Makarov's orders. Upon return from missions, Fairy Tail members were asked to stay put and help out solving this new mystery. However, none of them knew that the guilty one was closer than they could even imagine.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

Lucy was snoring peacefully beside Gray. A new morning brought for new adventures. Unfortunately for Gray it was not the case. He was worrying about Lucy, while the rest of the guild members were worrying about both of them, which started to annoy him. Neither of them were weak, and they knew how to protect themselves. Neither of them would go down without a fight.

He briefly stretched and snuck out of bed. Not the brightest morning and after five minutes there came a knock on the front door.

 _I didn't know we were expecting anyone…?_ he slowly thought as he opened the door, ready for anything. However, he did not expect to see his childhood friend.

"Lyon?" he asked incredulously.

"Gray," Lyon said and walked past Gray.

Gray hurriedly stepped in front of Lyon, who in turn raised a brow at the motion.

"Lucy is asleep. Is there any reason for your visit?"

"Ah, so that's the case. Does it mean that lovely Juvia is free and can join Lamia Scale?" he teased in return.

Gray did not respond.

Lyon sighed. "Yes, the reason is that illusionist that has been bothering you. I came to offer my help since we're practically brothers," he said, the last part a little more soft.

"Oh."

"So yeah."

They both stood quite, neither knowing what to say. Gray scratched the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Lucy's voice cut through the room. She was dressed and broke the tension quickly.

"Uh, Lyon came to help," Gray answered.

Lucy smiled at the guest. "Thank you," she said.

"Where will you stay?" Gray wondered.

"Ah, at Fairy Hills, the guys dorm," Lyon responded. "If it's ok I will no longer disturb you, but see you at the guild a little later," he then suggested.

Lucy and Gray waved the other Ice Maker mage and then could get ready for the new day.

The guild was lively as usual, however, it was a different feeling to the place as well. Every member were working hard. It was no slacking off, and people had slowly started to go out in teams to find clues to the illusionist's whereabouts.

"The usual, Mira," Lucy said as she sat down.

"The guild feels so empty," Gray commented.

"Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, the Thunder Legion, Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Natsu, Happy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Romeo, Lily and Carla are the only ones that decided to stay back at the guild in case anything were to happen here. Oh, also one newer member, her name is Keres, and then Lyon who arrived earlier," Makarov said from the counter of the bar a little further away.

Lucy let her gaze wander to an unfamiliar face at the guild. Of course not many had come that was supposed to stay back, however, this girl was there. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had long light blonde hair with pink tips. It was straight and her hair framed her face and almost hid her lime green eyes. They were hard and cold as they met Lucy's warm ones, and the stellar spirit mage felt a bit taken aback. She felt uneasy and looked away.

"Keres you say?" Gray said a bit thoughtful. "Doesn't that mean `evil spirited´?"

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "It doesn't mean she is," she whispered. Trying to shake off the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Keres is nice," Mira said with a smile. "Maybe a bit shy, but nice."

After Gray and Lucy moved to a table where Natsu and Happy were seated, Lyon soon joined them.

Keres kept her eyes at the table with narrowed eyes. The ones that had decided to stay back started to fill the guildhall and everyone gathered close to Lucy and Gray. Talking and just enjoying each other's company. She wondered if she should have approached them. Say hi. However it was only a brief thought. It was not included in her plans.

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to gloat. She was the mastermind. They had not gotten anywhere close to figure her out. That it was her. Instead, with good acting skills, she pretended to be a shy mage that looked up to Fairy Tail, while all she wanted was to get the members out of her way, and get to her two targets. The cheerful blonde made her sick to her stomach. Just watching her smile and feel happy, made her want to throw up. She wanted to see her suffer. She wanted to see her boyfriend suffer. If not, her plans would not work. Then their deaths would bring her the King and she could get all the power she needed. She would take over and serve well.

Oh, how _he_ would love her if she fulfilled _his_ wish. If she got what he always wanted _for_ him, he would love her forever. But then again, _he_ dumped her and she did not want him back. If anything she wanted to show _him_ what she was better. However, what _he_ wanted she was unable to give so she had to come up with something else. Yes she would truly prove it. She would be unbeatable. The problem was to get to the two mages.

Her green eyes met brown again and her face revealed no emotion. Lucy looked down again and her attention went back to her friends. Keres met dark blue, but just for a moment. The intensity made her feel like her cover was blown, however, she shook off the feeling and focused back on her book.

"Are you ok, Keres?" Mira's voice made the mage look up and she briefly nodded. "Why don't you join the others?"

"I prefer to stay here and read," Keres answered softly.

Mira's soft smile made Keres want to throw up. "Ok, but if you want to, don't be shy," Mira said with a wink.

"I know," Keres replied with a smile. A fake one of course, but Mira did not know that.

Satisfied the take-over mage returned to her friends and bar duty. Mainly scolding the master or his grandson, but also chatting happily with her guild mates.

Keres stood up and closed her book. She put it in her bag and flung it over her shoulder. Then she started towards the guild doors.

"Where are you going?" Mira wondered when she passed.

"I just need some fresh air," Keres answered.

"Be careful."

Keres nodded and nearly hurried out the doors. That place was to get sick of. It was simply too much. Why were all of them so cheerful and trying to be nice? Wasn't it obvious that she did not want or need the attention?

She stopped at the park and sat down on one of the benches, then she pulled out a black key. She stared at it for the longest of moments. It was completely black. The gate was closed and tinted by the darkness that was her. Forced to roam the earth until she died as human. Her crime the greater of all but also the one most needed.

She was just a very misunderstood spirit.

* * *

 _ **Tell me what you think ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the next! ;)**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

" _You have committed the biggest crimes of all. The death of another spirit. The Princess of spirits." Several gasps were heard through the audience and the spirit in front of the King winced._

" _But you don't understand!" she yelled. "She was-"_

" _Quiet!"_

 _Kiara took one shaky step back. Why would no one listen to her? They did not even hear her out. No, it was all because of the Princess. They could not believe that she was evil, however, they could believe so about_ her _._

" _As punishment you will have to roam Earth Land as a human. Your spirit traits will disappear and you can no longer return to the Celestial world. Your gate will forever be closed. You are now a mortal."_

 _It was the last she heard before silver light surrounded her, blinding her. When her eyes opened again, she was standing on a green field with no idea where to go._

 _Through a few years her heart had grown darker and all she wanted was revenge on the Spirit King. Meaning she had to control him. She had experienced a lot of pain and difficulties of healing due to her new body. She had no magic and had to learn anew. She was a good student. She worked hard for her goals._

 _She was no longer the nice spirit. She was now the evil human going by_ Keres _._

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

The only clue I could go by was our new guild member. She was suspicious and Gray agreed with me. However, everyone else thought she couldn't even hurt a fly. But the glares never ended. The ice-cold stare that sent shivers down my back.

Yet a month had passed and we were without clues. Except that the one deceiving us had to be close.

"Princess, your darling Prince is here." Loke startled me and by reflex I punched him. Then when realizing who he was I could barely stop apologizing. "It's ok. It will heal fa-" He stopped as he looked over my shoulders and his eyes narrowed. " _You_!" he hissed and took a protective stance in front of me.

"Er, Loke?" I wondered and turned to see Keres staring at us.

"Lucy, what is she doing here?" Loke asked. Attracting attention to us. The guild had pretty much quieted down and they were all watching.

"She's a guild member," I answered.

"How could you take in a murderer?" he yelled.

 _Where is Gray when I need him?_ I thought with a sigh.

"What are you talking about, Loke?" Mira wondered. "Keres is a good girl." Several guild members nodded in agreement.

"So that's what you are called now, huh?" Loke said and disappeared.

I could only stare confused at the spot in front of me where Loke had been standing. The guildhall started to fill with whispers and I met Keres' cold eyes. She was smirking.

Golden light filled the hall and soon almost all my spirits stood by my side and I was gaping. They had done so by themselves. However, Pegasus was missing.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray shouted as he entered the guild.

All my spirits wore a look of anger, directed straight at Keres.

"Keres is a former spirit by the name of Kiara. She _killed_ the Celestial Princess!" Loke said with fists clenched.

"What?" I gasped.

Erza and Natsu came over to us and I looked at them for help. Gray's arms surrounded me.

"Looks like my cover is blown," Keres muttered and blew away a strand of her hair that got in her way.

"What do you want with Gray and Lucy?" Aquarius hissed.

"What do I want? Hm… What. Do. I. Want?" She looked thoughtful, but then her look changed and she was grinning. "Cannot move, can you?" she asked and looked straight at Natsu. My head turned and I saw all the guild members here having the same problem.

Mira had tears in her eyes as she tried to move. "Why?" she whispered.

"You're too kind, Mira," Keres said and came closer. "That was my problem too, until I was banished. You see this?" She held up a coal black key. "This used to be my gate into this world, however, when I killed the Princess, preventing _her_ from killing the King, I was punished. I had all the proof in my own room. _No one_ , and I mean _no one_ would listen! Everyone thought I sure was capable of being evil and was after both the Princess and the King. That's where they were wrong." She looked down at her key and broke it in half. "This is _nothing_ anymore. I will _never_ be able to return. So I came up with a plan for revenge. I need Lucy and Gray. They will be used to draw the Celestial King out, and then I shall be in control! No one will be able to stop me, and the ones regretting going against me will see no mercy!"

Tears trailed down my cheeks and I could only stare at the broken spirit in shock.

"Proof? Tch." Aquarius kept glaring and started forward towards the spirit, however, Scorpio held her back.

"Even if she has or _had_ proof, it is too late now," Loke said.

Keres moved closer to us. "I needed you miserable," she told me. "I tried to, because it _could_ have worked with only you, but then you had to find ice boy. It delayed my plans. Then again, two are better than one." She grabbed me and used magic to get a hold of Gray. My spirits started to fight back, but one after one was defeated and had to return. Loke, Aquarius and Virgo was left. They were all angry and wanted to get to us.

I felt my body go numb and I could barely feel anything. Then darkness took over and I do not know what happened after.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

"Regulus Blast!" Loke yelled. Aiming for Keres' body, making sure to not hit Lucy or Gray who were both unconscious.

"Bastard, let Gray and Lucy go!" Lyon hissed.

"Lyon," Juvia whispered sadly. Knowing it would not help yelling at Keres.

"Virgo Kick!" Virgo yelled and hit Keres in the stomach, who in turn only laughed.

"It doesn't hurt. My pain tolerance is quite high after all I've been through," she explained and earned disbelieving looks.

"Natsu, can you use one of your-" Erza started but he shook his head and she stopped.

"Not without hurting them."

"I see," Erza said and looked down.

"Goodbye Virgo," Keres said and the shadows of her magic made impact on the spirit. Virgo disappeared.

"Bubble Shot!" Aquarius yelled. The bubbles hit Keres and moved her backwards, but just a bit.

"You made me angry now," Keres whispered and trapped Lucy and Gray, hanging them up on the wall behind her.

She stalked forward towards the mermaid and when close enough, she dug a knife into the spirit. Straight to her heart. Aquarius had no choice but to go back to her own world so she could heal.

"How could you?" Loke hissed.

"How could I? How could _I_? No. The question is how could you? You were supposed to be my friends!"

Dark and green tendrils went around Loke, but he broke free with his magic. The golden Regulus light chasing it away.

"You cannot defeat me. Sooner or later you have to return to your world," Keres said.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked, seeing the Sky dragon slayer focus.

"What is she doing?" Erza whispered.

"I'm focusing on Loke, trying to support him so he won't tire as fast," Wendy whispered.

"Stop this Keres! Please!" Mira yelled and wriggled in the invisible hold.

"Mira, you need to stop," Lisanna whispered.

"We can't lose Gray and Lucy!" Mira yelled.

"We must fight!" Juvia yelled.

"Lucy," Levy whispered sadly, seeing her friend hanging lifelessly on the wall.

"Bunny girl won't give up that easily, shrimp. Neither will ice-boy," Gajeel said.

The guild doors opened and master Makarov had only time to step foot inside before he was frozen too.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked thoughtful.

"Master Makarov," Keres said with a chuckle. "So you came to enjoy the show at last."

"Natsu, now!" Erza shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The flames were meant for Keres, but in the last minute she took hold of Loke and used him as a shield. The Lion spirit had no time to react and he disappeared.

"No!" Wendy yelled.

"Dammit," Natsu growled.

"Lushy!" Happy cried and sniffed.

"Now please do enjoy the show," Keres said as she moved over to Gray. "When their spirits are broken my plan can start. _Awake_ ," she whispered.

Lucy blinked confused, then she noticed all the worried stares and started to struggle against what was holding her. Her eyes widened as she saw Keres in front of Gray.

Gray blinked confused and soon his eyes narrowed. Keres stood in front of him with a grin.

"We'll start with you," she said. Her palm rested on his chest where he missed a shirt. "Pain," she whispered and started to laugh when the mage in question started to scream. The shrills echoing through the hall.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled.

Keres did not spare a glance at the blonde. The screaming stopped and Gray was panting. Sweat was covering him. Nevertheless, his look was strong and his determination shone clearly.

"Pain," she said again.

This time he did not scream and her smile faltered. "Why aren't you screaming?" she asked. She removed her palm and stared at him.

"It cannot get worse than what I've felt already," Gray grit out.

"Is that so?" Keres wondered and moved over to Lucy. "What about pain for seeing your loved one suffer?"

"Don't," Gray hissed.

"Leave them alone, Keres!" Makarov yelled.

"No. Can. Do." She rested both her palms on Lucy's chest. "Dark shadows' pain," she whispered. A purple and green light shone over Lucy's chest and her eyes widened. Her jaw clenched. _Stronger_ , Keres thought.

The screaming wouldn't stop. It was horrible to see Lucy suffer through the pain, and Gray begging for it to stop.

Most guild members looked away, but some simply could not. This was their friends. And they were unable to help.

Light shone around Makarov, his anger was great, but so was his love for his children. Light exploded from him and threw Keres away, making her hit the wall and her head. Lucy's screaming stopped and she hung unconscious. Everyone started moving towards the two hanging on the wall, but then, _so close_ , they were all frozen in place again. Makarov had no more power to help as he used most of it in his wake of anger, now it was up to his children.

"You." She coughed. "You think you can take out me…" She looked at Lucy. "Now look what you've done. She won't come back for a while."

"Leave Lucy alone," Gray hissed.

"No!" she yelled. Her anger went overboard and she flung a lot of darkness right into Lucy. Keres turned and saw the body pale. " _No_!" she cried and started push against her heart. "This will ruin my plans! She cannot be dead yet!"

"Laxus, we need Laxus," Mira whispered. "He might be able to restart her heart," she added to Makarov.

"He was supposed to come by the guild…" Makarov trailed off.

"I can help Lucy!" Wendy yelled. "If you let me before it's too late!"

Keres looked at the girl and freed her. But only slightly.

"You need to lessen all control and trust me, if not it won't be effective," Wendy explained as the blue glow shone around her palms over Lucy's heart.

"I cannot do that," Keres said and glared. "If you truly want her to live, she will."

It felt like ages. Gray's body had given out, he simply could not believe that Lucy was dead, and that she might never come back to him again. And Makarov could only watch as the members were crying and silently hoping.

Wendy knew that the situation was dire. They needed help. She knew if that it did not come soon, Lucy's chances would be none. So she kept on trying. Healing her body in hopes that when help came her body would manage. Her spirit was still present but slowly slipping away.

* * *

 _ **Don't worry! It's not a tragedy so..**_

 _ **What do you think so far?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the 2nd last chap! The last I am still working on, I know, I've been using an awful amount of time to write one chapter (14) and it's still not finished! but it's so hard QQ But hopefully I'll be done soon ;)**_

 _ **Sorry for grammar mistakes that you might notice**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

A lightning bolt hit right on Keres and then a second bolt appeared and beside stood Laxus. The guild doors opened and the Thunder Legion came in, making their way to Laxus' side.

Laxus looked around. So what he had heard before entering the guild was right. He looked at Lucy and without any words he sent lightning straight to her heart. Wendy moved and Keres got up from her spot.

"You will regret that," she hissed.

"Oh?" Laxus raised a brow. More lightning came raining down on Keres. Moving her away further from Gray and Lucy.

"It worked!" Wendy shouted, bringing attention to herself. "Her heart is beating again," she said relieved.

"Please get them down," Makarov said, addressing the Thunder Legion who in turn nodded and got to work.

The rest of the guild members could breathe and they were in high spirits again. Natsu moved and caught Gray as he fell from the wall. Erza came and helped him and together they carried him to a bench. Slowly his eyes opened.

"L-Lucy?" he whispered.

"She's ok," Erza said with a smile.

Evergreen caught Lucy as she fell. "We better get her to the infirmary. She needs rest," she said. "Elfman?" she asked. He nodded and picked up Lucy.

"Now is our chance to stop Keres," Gajeel said with a grin as he stood beside Natsu.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Idiots! At least get Asuka out of the way!" Erza yelled. Making Romeo move towards the little girl and getting her out of harms way.

Ice shot down in front of them and they turned wide-eyed to look at Gray. He was barely standing. "Let me handle it," he growled.

"Natsu, keep him away. There is no telling what he might do!" Laxus yelled, then dodged one of Keres' attacks. One thing was certain, she was distracted, and now they were all against her.

Loke appeared again. Then it got dark and inside the guildhall it got quiet. The fighting stopped and you could see the stars inside. Time was stopped and the huge spirit appeared. The Spirit King. And with him was all of Lucy's spirits together with others that had been on the trial that day.

"Oh my," Lisanna whispered.

"Kiara!" the King boomed.

The previous spirit looked up at the King and glared. "My name is _Keres_ ," she hissed.

"You have hurt many friends!"

"Like I care," she muttered with an angry glare.

"But… We are willing to give you another trial!"

"It's too late for that! I rather die!" she yelled.

"Kiara," Pegasus said and stepped closer to her. "If you could return home, wouldn't you?"

"I've committed too many crimes to be forgiven or excused. I also refuse to sit in prison for the rest of my life, Pegasus. I might have loved you once, but my heart is filled with the darkness and hatred that built up."

"Don't kill her, please," Wendy whispered.

"Spirit King," Makarov said. "If I may ask. What is this trial exactly?" he wondered.

"Kiara will have to enter the fountain of truth!"

"No!" Keres yelled. "Never!"

"If she is truly good at heart, she will be reborn as a new spirit without any memories. However, if she truly is evil, she will perish!" the King explained.

"That sounds harsh," Gajeel muttered.

"I wonder how it taste," Natsu muttered, making Gajeel look at him with disbelief.

"That's what you're thinking about?" he yelled.

"So?"

"Quiet you two!" Erza said firm and both slayers quieted down.

"Kiara must enter the fountain willingly," Loke explained to his friends.

"Please, Kiara," Pegasus begged. "If not for them, but for me."

She looked at him with doubt clearly shining in her eyes. Could he really love her still? After all she had done? She felt her legs give out underneath her and someone caught her, it was Pegasus. He held her as she met his eyes. Slowly she nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Bring out the fountain!" the King yelled, and some spirits came forth with a wide rounded fountain. In the middle was a statue of Aquarius and from her urn came the water.

Pegasus helped her up. Fear filled her as she looked at the fountain. No matter what she did, she would still die. She climbed up on the edge and looked down at the water. Then she took one step and hit the bottom. She lowered herself so the water surrounded her. Then the water shot out of the fountain and froze as it was. She stared up, only able to see water. This was it.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked as Keres started to glow.

"She's dying," Loke answered with a grim look.

"What?" most of the guild members yelled.

"In order to be reborn she will have to die. In any case what the outcome is she will have to die," Pegasus said.

"Fear not, at least I can die knowing you still care about me," Keres whispered.

Tears gathered in Pegasus' eyes as he saw the dark glow on her. "I will always care," he croaked. His throat felt tight and he saw the light. She would disappear from his life.

Keres closed her eyes. Her breathing felt heavy and her body would not listen to her. Why had she agreed to do this in the first place?

Then the glow changed into golden and silver. It surrounded her and then she exploded into sparkles. The light shining down on the guild members and the spirits.

"It is done, let us meet our new spirit friend," the King said. "I apologize for what has happened."

"Is she really dead?" Wendy whispered.

"She is reborn," Loke said.

The guildhall filled with cheers and time started up again and the daylight returned. The spirits went back home. It would return back to normal again. If not at once, soon.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up with a heavy head. My first reaction was to hold my forehead, feeling the pounding headache as well as how heavy it felt when I tried to move. I glanced around and found Gray sitting beside my bed. No wait, I was in the infirmary.

 _Why am I here? What happened after I blacked out?_

I remember feeling like I was floating. No emotions bothering me. It was just nice. Then something pulled me away and into the darkness where I soon started to dream.

Gray was sleeping heavily and it looked like he needed the rest. I let my left palm rest on top of his hair, carefully massaging him.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Wendy came walking into the room and I smiled at her.

"What happened Wendy?" I asked.

She looked down and bit her lip. Then she shook her head. "Uhm… You d-died. But then Laxus came and restarted your heart!" she blurted.

My eyes widened. _I died? Maybe that was the floating then…_

"It's ok, Wendy," I said softly. "Thank you for telling me."

There was a knock and in came Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"Good to see you're awake, blondie," Laxus said.

I scowled. "You're blonde too," I then muttered.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Freed wondered.

"Like my head is filled with heavy rocks," I responded.

"I can help with that!" Wendy said cheerfully and soon her hands were on my forehead. I could feel the effect at once, and it really helped.

"Thanks."

"You had us worried there for a moment, cosplayer."

 _Again with the names?_

"It's good to have you back," Ever said and smiled.

Then they left and soon Natsu, Happy and Erza came.

"Lushy!" Happy cried and flew right into my chest.

"Happy!" I said and petted his head.

"Don't you dare die again!" he cried.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

"He was worried about you," Erza said and looked to Gray. "He refused to sleep until you woke up. In the end he could no longer stay awake."

"I'm glad he's getting some rest." I met Natsu's eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he mumbled and I barely heard him.

"Natsu, you don't have to protect me anymore. We're still friends and don't worry too much about it, kay?"

"We will all come out of this stronger," Erza said.

"I'll do better!" Natsu promised with a grin. "And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." His serious demeanor did not feel like Natsu and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It's in the past now and we're not looking back at it. We're still friends," I said.

"Best friends!" he said and his eyes lit up.

I nodded, making his grin widen. "Just don't come into the apartment without knocking now," I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Ehe…"

"So what exactly happened to Keres?" I then wondered.

"I entered the fountain of truth and was reborn," Erza answered blunt.

I was not sure how to respond, I was just glad that another spirit was able to return home and start anew without pain.

I sighed as the three left and felt like I could relax again. Though strangely enough I felt fine. More than fine. I felt great. Although that was probably due to Wendy's healing.

Gray started to stir and I removed my hand from his hair. Slowly he sat up and blinked. His hair was a little bit more messy than usual.

"Lucy?" he asked and his eyes met mine. I smiled.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Thank Mavis," he said in relief and came closer to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great, actually."

"Any pain?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gray." He was still not convinced and I rolled my eyes. "Gray? Can you lay beside me?" I then asked. Really missing his contact.

He nodded with a soft smile and I made room for him on the small bed. We laid on our sides. Facing each other.

Slowly his face came closer and our noses touched. Then a little closer and our lips met. It felt like heaven. The close contact I had with him felt unbreakable when we were so close. He pulled away.

"I was so worried. When I saw you in pain…" he trailed off.

"Shh, it's fine. We will get through this. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Only our future are in front of us. We are the ones making the decisions."

"I love you Lucy mine," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy cried the next morning. Throwing herself at me with tears trailing down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Levy. And do you want to know a secret? I have finished my book. If you go home to my place you can find the completed manuscript in _the drawer_ ," I said. Levy nodded, understanding. "So you can finally read it all!"

"Thank you!" She squished me in a tight hug again before letting go. Running out of the infirmary happily.

"Thanks Bunny-girl. She's been worrying all this time and thinking the worst. Until she saw you for herself," Gajeel said and turned to leave. I smiled knowingly at the iron dragon slayer.

"Juvia is glad to see that love-rival is ok. Though Juvia can no longer call Lucy love-rival since Juvia accepted to go on a date with Lyon," Juvia said and I stared at her.

"That's great news Juvia! And about that, have you seen Gray?"

"Juvia saw them arguing down in the guildhall before coming up here."

I sighed. No doubt they would start fighting. "Thanks," I said and she nodded.

The door to the infirmary burst open and Juvia turned ready to defend me.

"Let's go drinking!" Cana slurred while Lisanna tried to drag her out of the room and Juvia ran over to help.

"This is not the time Cana!" Lisanna complained. Making me giggle.

"As fast as I'm cleared I will be down in the guildhall, ok?"

Lisanna nodded and got Elfman to help her get Cana out of the infirmary. Juvia followed and Mira stood left.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!" she scolded. "You are like a sister to me and I could not bear to lose you."

"M-Mira," I choked. I felt a tear trail down my cheek.

"Better come down soon," she whispered and hugged me.

"I will, promise," I answered with a serious face.

She smiled and I smiled in return. We would get back to normal. Soon.

Wendy cleared me and with help from Gray I got down to the main hall of the guild. Everyone was there and the party had certainly started. I talked with everyone. The feeling of being back was great, even if I had not gone far. And the best of it all. I was together with the man I loved.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last chapter! I know it is sort of short compared. But it is the ending. SO I must apologize if it is too many mistakes with gammar and so on if you notice. But I just wrote it and**_ **had** _ **to post it now! :) I really hoped you liked it to the end.**_

 _ **And to all reviewers, well, it really means a lot to get response and again thank you all! ;)**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Enjoy the final chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 _3_ _rd_ _person POV_

"This is it," Virgo said, her voice for once not monotone. She sounded excited and it was a bit out of character.

"That's a bit creepy," Scorpio commented and Sagittarius nodded in agreement.

"It's not every day Virgo is being a bridesmaid," Capricorn said and adjusted his tie.

"At least you get to follow her to the altar," Loke sulked.

"I'll go with you," Aries said, comforting the lion.

"Luuuucy's boooody is amazing as always –moo!" Taurus yelled as he saw her dressed in her wedding dress through a lacrima.

" _I've finished fixing your hair –ebi_ ," Cancer said.

" _Thank you, Cancer_ ," Lucy said softly and Cancer disappeared. Appearing beside his other spirit friends.

"She looks just like her mother," Aquarius said softly.

"She is-" Gem started.

"-beautiful," Mini finished.

"That she is," Pegasus agreed.

"It is almost time," Horologium said, showing the time.

"We better get ready to go then," Loke said and took hold of Plue.

"Are you still keeping a watch over Kiara, Pegasus?" Lyra asked the spirit of the wings.

Pegasus nodded with a small smile. "She is to be my escort to Lucy's wedding. Kiara still has a lot to learn about the human world before she can be anyone's spirit," he said and left.

"Pegasus is a good spirit and will without doubt take good care of our new friend," Crux said and pushed Lyra forward. It was after all almost time to leave.

"The time is here," Horologium said and gestured to the platform where everyone would teleport from.

"The King is-" Gem started.

"-coming," Mini finished.

"It is time to meet our friends once again," the Spirit King said as he came forward.

"A day filled with joy," Capricorn said and smiled.

"Indeed it is," the King agreed.

And so they were on the way to the human world.

The wedding, Loke had decided, was beautiful and worthy of Lucy in every way. She was shining like the brightest star when she walked down the aisle. When her eyes locked with Gray all spirits present could almost feel the universe shift. It was something about their souls connecting and becoming one in another way, where _everyone_ could see, that was magical. Connecting them even further. He was not blind. Neither were his friends. It was such a bright light surrounding them. As if accepting their union.

There would be times with challenges ahead of them, however they would stay together until death, and even after, Loke was sure that they would end up somewhere close. Their bond to the spirit world had strengthened. Like a thick thread that could not be broken – no matter what – connected them. _Their futures_ were ahead and he was sure that it would be a very interesting journey.

Lyon stood close to Gray with a wide smile. His gaze falling to Juvia almost constantly. Though at the same time he was very proud of his brother.

Fairy Tail. The members could all see what the spirits saw as Gray and Lucy were wed. Something was changing and they could all feel it was for the better. No one had the answer, but a large force of power surrounded them. The light blinding as it was announcing the couple itself.

Pegasus stood with Kiara at the side. Watching it all unfold. Lucy resembled the Celestial Princess in many ways, but instead of being dark, she was pure light. A light that spread to the people who surrounded her. To her new husband. The future would prove interesting.

* * *

It was a year later that Lucy and Gray were blessed with a little boy. He soon grew up to cherish his spirit friends like his mother and father. Joined by a sister who was filled with such light and had the powers over ice.

As the next generation grew up, Lucy and Gray slowly retired from the lives of being full time mages and spent time helping those in need wherever they travelled. And as they grew older the Spirit King came forward with an offer. Both Gray and Lucy were allowed to enter the fountain of truth and become spirits. If they so wished.

Surrounded by their children and grandchildren they left Earth Land to the Celestial World where they were led to the fountain. Hand in hand, they stepped into the fountain. Together they were reborn into sprits. Both strong and shared a key. A key of glass which was handed to their family, and so they would stay with the family for generations to come. Lucy with celestial magic and Gray with ice magic. The strongest spirits after the celestial Spirit King himself. For Lucy was crowned the Princess and so Gray to the Prince. They once more looked like they had back in the start when they met. And they would forever be together.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Lucy."

"And I am Gray."

"My name is Lucy too," the young girl said with a grin.

"Really?" Lucy wondered with a smile.

The little girl nodded excitedly. "My mother named me after a famous stellar mage!"

"Well then, do you want a contract?" Gray asked with a soft smile.

"When can I summon you?" she asked. She seemed to be deep in thought and it made both Gray and Lucy feel warm at heart.

"You have a pure heart Lucy. You may summon us whenever you need us," Lucy said and Gray nodded in agreement.

Little Lucy's eyes were wide. " _Really_?"

"Really," Gray said and nodded.

"Thank you!" she squealed and hugged the two previous mages with an iron grip.

"Summon us again soon," Lucy said and waved as she and Gray went back to the spirit world.

The snow was falling as they started walking towards the castle.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"You said you missed the snow," Gray said and shrugged.

"Just don't let it last too long," she teased.

"Ice in the Celestial World. That is what brought us together in the first place," Gray muttered with a wide smile gracing his lips.

Lucy looked at him with a soft smile.

"And I'm glad," she whispered as an arm pulled her close to his side.

"So am I," he whispered back and kissed the top of her head.

Only time could tell what was in store for them now.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Love from Moonlight Starlove**_


End file.
